


Coffee will keep you awake

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Krispy Kreme central, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, college-au, cranscott hint, trimberly - Freeform, trini & Jason are bros because I want to switch it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: Girl meets GirlAt Krispy KremeIt's love at first sight and all the crazy stuff in-betweenEvery chapter will make you thirsty for somethingOrHow Kim and Trini fall in love in a week





	1. It starts with a coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini is having a bad day  
> It may or may not get worse   
> When she meets Kimberly Hart

This seriously had to be the worst day ever, so far today Trini had woken up late, missed her first class, almost got hit by a cyclist ,lost to Jason Scott In a friendly game of soccer and now she was queuing in possibly the longest queue she'd ever seen. Krispy Kreme was busy- really busy and she was so done with this day, all she wanted was a coffee and a donut and to leave to get to the library. Trini was trying to peer around the taller woman in front of her but failing, Trini was a sucker for the lemon meringue donut and was curious to see if their was any left. What Trini hadn't anticipated was an impatient person behind her storming out of the establishment and knocking her into the woman in front , the woman stumbling and nearly falling but Trini managed to catch her. The only casualty being that the woman's purse fell to the ground spilling some of its contents. Trini was fuming and shot round to shout at the burly man stomping out of Krispy Kreme  
"dude watch it", Trini bent down to help the woman with her purse.  
"I'm sorry guess someone couldn't wait for a donut" Trini smiled at the woman, the woman smiled sweetly and laughed- she was pretty , beautiful actually and her smile made Trini feel butterflies in her stomach.  
"Thankyou , who knew donuts could make people so cranky?" The woman joked before standing up,  
"what donut you like?" The woman asked , Trini looked quizzical before replying  
"erm lemon meringue" she eventually replied.  
"Ah zesty but sweet" the woman smirked , causing a blush to creep up Trini's neck.  
"It's on me since you saved me from falling on my ass" the woman smirked again.  
Trini shuffled on the spot and tried to form a small smile "well thankyou but it was no big deal".  
They got to the front of the queue and the woman ordered 2 donuts and 2 coffees.  
"Latte ok with you ? Erm sorry I'm rude what's your name?" The woman asked Trini  
"Oh it's Trini" she said shyly, the 2 women walked out of Krispy Kreme quietly but Trini noted it was comfortable silence like 2 people that had known each other a long time.  
"Well Thankyou for being my hero Trini, see you around" the woman smiled before waving goodbye and giving her one last smirk.  
Trini really was having the worst day, now she had a crush on a random girl from a coffee shop, yes one with warm dark brown eyes, choppy sexy brown hair, a toned hot body and a beautiful smile but still she would never see her again. She finished her coffee and went to toss the empty cup into the trash before she noted a some pink letters on the cup, it said Kimberly with a heart dotted over the I. Trini smiled and shook her head, mystery coffee girl had a name and Trini definitely was having the worst day. Deciding that it really from now it could only get better she headed to her last stop of the day, the library. The library was cold and dark and quite frankly Trini wanted to curl up and sleep, she smelt the familiar smell of her friends aftershave and then felt a warm body settle beside her. Jason put his arm around her  
"hey T" , she banged her head on the table and sighed and he chuckled.  
"Jace this day sucks so much" Trini fake cried laughing, he ruffled her hair and noticed her goosebumps he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders and she gratefully accepted putting in her arms.  
"T, tell me the drama has it not got better since I beat your ass at soccer?" He laughed.  
She playfully shoved it "pipe down pretty boy, it's been the worst I met the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen earlier and I totally out gayed myself". Jason laughed and hugged his friend again ,  
"Babe chill you just need to call it a day and go home take a long shower and watch something girlie on Netflix".  
Trini scowled at her friend "girlie?" This erupted another fit of laughter from Jason  
"I know you watch Jane the virgin T" . She gripped his hand tightly and squeezed  
"tell anyone and you die Scott" , she released his hand and smiled sweetly at him.  
"That hurt" he laughed gripping his hand and pulling a sad puppy pout before kissing her on the cheek. She smiled affectionately at him and he waved goodbye  
"Catch you tomorrow T" he shouted at her across the library , she rolled her eyes  
"Dude be cool" she smiled shaking her head.  
She wrapped Jason's jacket around herself tightly maybe this day wasn't so bad after all. 

Trini worked solidly for an hour, getting in some solid sketches for her design project, she felt sleepy and knew she had to give in soon. She drifted away with her thoughts for a moment before a coffee cup was placed in front of her, pink letters spelling her name out in writing. She looked up to see the woman from Krispy Kreme, she was still beautiful.  
"Erm hi Kimberly" Trini spluttered  
Kim smiled wickedly  
"Thought you could use some fuel, it's still just a latte because no offence you are kind of small and I don't think you could handle that much caffeine" she teased.  
Trini made a mock shocked motion with her face and smile  
"rude and assumptive but Thankyou for the coffee, you go here ?". Trini asked.  
Kimberly nodded her head and sat herself down beside Trini  
"yes I'm an interior design major, you?" , Trini's eyes grew wide "no way, I'm architectural design".  
Kimberly looked softly at the other girl and noticed that she had beautiful eyes, not quite a dark brown but not quite another colour maybe some flecks of gold or green but she didn't want to stare for too long.  
Kimberly brushed her hand on the jacket Trini was wearing "cute jacket is it your boyfriends?" She asked inquisitively.  
Trini let out a small chuckle and looked at Kimberly causing her to frown a little "oh dear God it's definitely not , just my overprotective friend that always thinks I'm cold".  
Kimberly looked at Trini intrigued, it was a lingering gaze one that Trini thought was a little too intense and unsure how to read it "well are you?" She asked pointedly.  
"Am I what?" Trini asked confused distracted by Kimberly's lips because Trini was starting to find this girl far too attractive right now.  
"Always cold?" Kim laughed  
Trini snapped out of her semi trance to reply "well kind of yeah but he doesn't need to know that?" Trini chuckled.  
Kimberly looked at the back of the jacket again and studied it "Scott?" She questioned, Trini looked at her with interest noticing her pretty birth mark near her lips.  
"Oh yeah Jason Scott, he used to play football back in high school now he prefers soccer he's a sports science major" Trini explained.  
"Oh my god yeah I see him round he's always running track , I run too I like to keep my fitness up, damn and he's not your boyfriend ?" Kimberly said excitedly indicating that she found Jason attractive and Trini felt her heart sink.  
"Jason's not really my type" Trini managed a smile  
"Really? I thought he'd be everybody's type" Kimberly pushed . Trini blushed and squirmed in her seat, this day was getting worse again.  
"I'm gay, Jason and I have been friends for a long time, we just get each other, Jason and I were complete opposites at school. He was the adored quarterback and cool guy and I was the new girl nobody and then he screwed up majorly and nobody cared about him anymore like he was nothing but he's a good guy and we found a friendship over our love of soccer and have been inseparable ever since." Trini explained as Kimberly listening intently to her, watching her mouth and eyes.  
"Well he certainly has the restraint of a saint being friends with you" Kimberly teased.  
"Excuse me, i'm an awesome friend" Trini said in horror smiling.  
"Well he's a hot guy and you are cute as hell and gay , must be hard for him" she smirked.  
Could this day get any weirder? Is this woman hitting on her? , Jason ? or both of them.  
"Listen there's no attraction there, besides Jason is almost as gay as I am, well actually he's bisexual so you could still be with a chance princess". Trini teased but with a straight to the point tone.  
Kimberly blushed at being called princess and slid herself closer to Trini's body, she let her mouth fall to Trini's ear  
"I've seen Jason up by the track fields kissing Billy Cranston the tech whizz kid, Jason's hot but not of any interest to me but you certainly are". Kimberly was breathing hotly and deeply into Trini's ear making Trini lose her focus.  
Kimberly placed a small kiss on Trini's cheek and stood up, "I've got a project due tomorrow so I'm going to head home and get an early night, thanks again for the rescuing today and for this less than boring study session, I'll see you around" and with that Kimberly was gone just like that.  
Trini banged her head on the table again because really this day was terrible and amazing and weird and she just wanted to go home now. She packed up her belongings and headed out of the library thinking about the hot and intriguing girl that she couldn't stop thinking about and who had just disappeared into the night. Trini sighed, this was never going to go anywhere flirtations like this never do, she reached in Jason's jacket pocket for her keys she had put in there. A small slip of paper fell out and Trini bent down to pick it up, she opened it

You can call me Kim <3  
I think we've reached that stage now ;)  
614-679-1120  
X

It was in pink writing because of course it was, Trini rubbed her head and put the digits in her cell phone. She would think of something witty to text on her way home. Because really maybe this day was ok after all.


	2. A shot of tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Trini up their flirting   
> It involves lemons   
> And tequila

Trini kicked off her her shoes and hung up Jason's jacket and slipped down in to her couch letting out a long sigh. She knew she had to get up and shower or she would crash and not move for the rest of the night , she was lucky enough to have accommodation of her own as she generally wasn't a people person but Jason was over most of the time even when he wasn't invited. She smiled at the thought of Jason and took it her cell quickly to text him 

Trini I hate my last name:  
Dude when was you going to tell me about you kissing Billy Cranston out on the track fields, secrets? I'm hurt ;) seriously are we 15? Lol   
T   
X

She chuckled to herself as she waited for a reply, she got herself a glass of water when the reply pinged. 

Not my boyfriend:  
Who told you ?   
Erm it's kind of new he's super shy so   
I'm trying to be discreet I'm sorry   
But maybe not that discreet ooops ;)   
How's hot coffee shop girl ? Lol   
J  
X

She laughed in the hallway as she made her way to the bathroom, typing out another reply 

Trini I hate my last name:   
I won't tell anyone   
Billy's cute and like the nicest guy ever  
Don't hurt him!!!!   
I HAVE STORIES TO TELL BRO  
I HAVE HER NUMBER  
IM OUTGAYING MYSELF   
BUT I DONT CARE   
anyway I'm going to shower and go to bed   
Love you   
Goodnight   
T  
X

She undressed and ran the shower whilst waiting for Jason's last reply because he always had to has the last word. 

Not my boyfriend:  
MOI??   
I'd never hurt anyone   
Plus I think I really like him!  
OMG CAN WE MEET FOR BREAKFAST?  
THESE CAPS ARE BIGGER THAN YOU LOL  
TELLLLL MEEEEEEEEE EVERYTHING   
GOODNIGHT baby T  
J   
X 

Jason never failed to make her laugh with his gossip girl routine and yes Trini had seen gossip girl , for educational purposes obviously. She slipped into the shower to wash away the remains of a truly weird day , enjoying the warmth and the refreshment of the water. Trini dried herself and slipped on a soccer t shirt that was red and clearly belonged to Jason and some yellow sleep shorts, she was aware she looked like the McDonald's logo but she was too tired to care. She walked back into her living area , sloppily falling on the couch, her thoughts slipped back to Kimberly- wait she was allowed to call her Kim now. She thought of a reply, and not sure what came over her but she felt risky and smirked to herself it was nearly 11:00pm but strangely she felt awake all of a sudden. 

Trini I hate my last name:  
So you are definitely right   
Small girls can't handle too much coffee   
Im wide awake now   
Think I might make some tea to help me sleep princess  
Because that's what princesses drink right? ;)   
Trini   
X

Trini smiled to herself, she was satisfied with her teasing text, she turned the tv on and put something mindless on in the background, she was about to get up to make the tea when a reply came quick.

Coffee shop cutie:   
You know this princess drinks wine   
To help her sleep,   
You know wine is better than tea ;)  
I'd share with you but you'd have to   
Tell me where you live?   
Princess   
X

Of course she signed the text princess, was she really doing this ? Was she really flirting with someone she barely knew , wait this was how flirting works. Trini contemplated for a moment , should she invite her over? This was a bad idea right ? Normally she would bug Jason but she knew he would be asleep. She picked up her cell, "fuck it" she whispered out loud 

Trini I hate my last name:   
Very sophisticated!  
Come and corrupt my poor  
Taste in alcohol with your wine   
I'm normally a beer girl   
Occasionally partial to tequila   
I am Mexican after all ;)   
I live in the yellow campus ,   
apartment block B, apartment 202   
Look how easy I gave up my address  
You better not be crazy ;)   
Trini   
X

Trini bit her lip nervously surprised and impressed by herself, Trini walked to her bedroom to look at herself, she looked good without makeup but still a hot girl was coming round a hot girl who she may or may not want to kiss the face off of ok she definitely did want to. Trini applied some mascara quick , a little bronzer and some lip balm , brushing her hair made her waves uncontrollable so she left them to their own device. She sat at her kitchen counter and noticed a reply 

Coffee shop cutie:   
Hmmm corruption is my personal   
Art form ;)   
Maybe we could skip the wine and  
I'll bring some lemons   
I've done some body shots in my time   
I hope you have some tequila right?   
I'm only 50% crazy   
Hope that works for you ;)   
C u soon   
Princess   
X

Trini blushed at the innuendo from Kim's message, because how was she supposed to keep her cool when she's sent stuff like that?. Trini heard the faint knock from her front door and peeped through the eye hole just to make sure it was Kim, she let out a long breath and opened up. Kim was wearing a long black basketball jersey with Taylor emblazoned on it, Kim saw Trini eyeing it and smirked. Kim touched the fabric "you like soccer, I like basketball, this is Zack's he's not my boyfriend" she teased.   
Trini scoffed and ushered the girl in "funny" she retorted.   
Trini smirked and held up the bottle of tequila and at the same time Kim held up some lemons. They both smiled at each other whilst looking each other up and down, a nervousness sweeping over both of them.   
Kim took off her jacket and shoes and followed Trini into the kitchen , she took her tequila bottle from Trini's hand deliberately brushing past her hand a little too long. She held it up "you have shot glasses ?" She asked.  
Trini nodded and stood on her tippy toes to reach the top cupboard, Kim admired the cuteness of the scene the petite girl trying to reach but also noticed the girls cute butt cheeks creeping out of the shorts she was wearing. Kim bit her lip and walked over to Trini she put her hands around Trini's waist from behind and pushed her gently down so she was standing flat footed again. She then leaned a little too close into Trini as she reached out up to get the shot glasses. She breathed hotly into Trini's ear as she put the glasses onto the counter and it sent a shiver down Trini's spine and she felt warm in her stomach like that feeling you get from the first sip of alcohol.   
Trini couldn't focus and could only watch as Kim took one of Trini's kitchen knives , (and right now Trini hoped Kim really wasn't crazy) and cut the lemons into slices. Trini regained focus and poured a shot of tequila, Kim handed her a slice of lemon and took her shot from Trini's hand, definitely touching Trini's fingers deliberately. She winked at Trini before downing her tequila, Kim let out a gasp and shook her sexy bobbed hair, the sight drive Trini a little wild and she imagined running her fingers through it. Trini felt warm very warm before she knew it she was being handed another shot the sharp taste of lemon hitting her as much as the tequila, Trini squealed as the liquid burned her throat and she smiled. The noise that Trini just made tipped Kim over the edge and she gazed at Trini for a minute trying to gage where her head was at and what she wanted, Trini looked at her intensely those flecks of gold in her eyes shining at Kim darkly, wantonly. Kim walked over to Trini admiring her view once more she looked at her body up and down and looked at Trini with nothing but utter lust. She put her hands around Trini's waist and lifted her , Trini's eyes grew wide but immediately steadied herself onto Kim by wrapping her legs around her until Kim placed her on the kitchen counter. Trini felt flushed , nervous but also surprisingly confident , she reached her hands out to grab Kim's neck and pulled her forwards into a hot mess of a kiss but the good kind of hot mess. Kim tasted of lemon and tequila and with a hint of watermelon lip balm, Trini tasted the same although her lip balm was always cherry and Kim liked that, Kim liked it a lot.


	3. Better than tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know where this is heading

Kim was certainly a touchy person , her hands still firmly gripped around Trini's waist as they kissed each other as if the world depended on it which Trini was sure right now that it did. Trini's curiosity about Kim's hair got the better of her as she ran her fingers through it, Kim sighed into Trini's mouth and she pulled Trini into her body even closer. Kim removed her hands from Trini's waist and slid down until she gripped onto the hem of the soccer shirt, she looked at Trini for consent to remove it , it was an unspoken glance of yes from Trini's eyes. Kim gripped the shirt and tugged upwards over Trini's head and tossed it aside, eyeing the sight of Trini's surprisingly full breasts (because where has she been hiding those), the black bra tinged with lace cupped the breasts perfectly. There was something about a black bra that Kim found tantalising, when she was back at high school in her cheerleading days figuring out that she was attracted to girls as well as boys she found all the girls wore white bras or pastel shades. Apparently her friend Amanda had said that it was unwritten rule that only certain types of girls wore black bras and they were insinuated to be slutty and easy. Stupid Amanda Kim thought briefly whilst still enraptured by this sexy black bra moulded against Trini's glowing olive skin , black bras were definitely sexier. Kim noticed Trini's body was toned, petite, curvy but toned, Kim felt like she was dying (dramatic maybe) but how could that perfect combination exist. Trini smirked at Kim's obvious staring and decided to tease her  
"See something you like princess?", Kim took her own bottom lip in her mouth and thought about her answer but she couldn't think of anything clever or sexy to say, her Kimberly Hart the queen of flirty conversation wordless.  
"Erm you have nice boobs, like really nice" Kim managed which earned a small smirk from Trini  
"Thanks, I mean I really should see yours to erm make this more even" Trini teased and Kim blushed she actually blushed.  
She received a small gulp and a nod from Kim as she pulled the basketball jersey over Kim's head and threw it onto the floor . She noted that Kim had a hot pink bra on, Trini was a sucker for bright colours, and she captured the sight of Kim's perfect breasts in the bra and let out a small growl and pulled Kim closer. Both sets of hands were more free now, reaching up to touch each other's bra clad breasts , touching each other's arms, stomachs and backs. Kim's hands found their way to Trini's shorts, where she couldn't resist but gently squeeze the part of her ass cheeks she could get too. Trini squeaked and jokingly scolded Kim  
"Hey that's cheeky" Trini playfully pouted and oh god was that hot to Kim , Kim decided she was done with this teasing game and looked Trini in the eyes with a dangerous glint. She slipped her arms around Trini's waist and began to lift, Trini instinctively put her legs around Kim and she lifted her up taking her over to the sitting area and laying her down on the couch before walking away back to the kitchen. Trini stared up at Kim all flushed skin, glassy eyes and pouted lips from their intense kissing, it was a sight a sight that made Kim feel way too hot like she literally felt she was as hot as the underworld right now. Kim took a swig from the tequila bottle , hissing at the burning sensation taking over her body and walked over to the couch, she straddled Trini on the couch and slowly trickled some tequila from the bottle onto Trini's stomach. Trini gasped and looked at Kim with an expression of excitement, apprehensiveness and lust , and this truly was the best day or was it tomorrow now Trini wasn't really too sure because Kim was reaching down and slowly, teasingly licking off the tequila from her. Trini let out a groan, a downright ridiculously filthy groan because it was uncontrollable and before she knew it Kim was pulling her gently forward to unclasp her bra. Laying back down she felt the sensation of Kim taking her nipple in her mouth and biting gently  
"You know I really was trying to study super hard in the library earlier but if I'm honest I just kept thinking about doing this to you" Kim teased and Trini couldn't even respond to that because Kim was licking her nipple gently finding all the little spots that were making Trini whine just a bit. When Trini opened her eyes she looked at her for consent to take off her shorts and underwear because really the tequila in her wouldn't be saying no to sleeping with Kim , even though they only met this morning or was it yesterday? Trini still wasn't sure, didn't care. Kim smiled down at the reward she had been thinking about since she first met Trini at Krispy Kreme , and ran her hand across Trini's thigh gently. The smallest of touches made Trini shudder , and when Kim had finally finished teasing her thighs and rubbed her fingers across Trini to feel her wetness Trini was sure that she made some kind of throaty thirsty groan that probably sounded desperate but maybe it was.  
"This is better than tea right ?" Kim smirked and Trini sighed because of course Kim would be talking about tea right now.  
"I don't know princess I'm not sure anything good enough has come up yet to top it " Trini teased back.  
Kim decided that for that cheeky response she was going to press down firmly on Trini's clit to get an immediate response from her. Trini felt like maybe she deserved that but it still made her almost cry out a moan of want , Kim began making regular teasing movements making Trini relax and enjoy the sensation letting out hearty breaths and small whimpers at all the touches.  
And Trini decides that this is better than tea, because Kim is biting her neck and it kind of hurts but she's enjoying the sensation especially as Kim's hot smooth tongue with the alcohol present soothes the dull pain in her neck. She's Kim's now, well in this moment, Kim is territorial and she's marked her property. Sure they only met today (it was definitely yesterday) but Kim knew she wanted more than just hot tequila infused sex on a couch with this girl. So marking her territory it was and Trini didn't seem to mind, in fact she didn't seem to be missing the initial evening of tea and bed at all.


	4. In need of water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't just a one night stand

Orgasming 3 times on your own couch means Trini is sure she never can sit on it again and makes a mental note to buy a blanket or throw so she can cover the sinful couch over, make it look different. Kim is relentless and all Trini wants to do is touch her, Trini decides to shift Kim upwards using her upper body strength. It takes Kim by surprise and Trini gets up from the couch and stands by the other woman who is giving her a curious look, Trini just smiles "come on princess, don't wear me out or I'll fall asleep and you'll have no fun" she winked.  
Kim's face twists into a smile as she stands up to follow Trini to wherever she is going, Trini holds out her hand and Kim's accepts walking just a little bit behind. As they reached Trini's bedroom door Kim bites her lip taking in the scenery , she invites Kim to sit on the edge of the bed, Kim does as she is told. Trini securely straddles herself upon Kim's lap and puts her mouth to her ear.  
"I've been having very specific thoughts about you since you came through the door now lay down" Trini said her voice thick with a desire and confidence she wasn't sure she had.  
Kim obliged and watched intently as Trini took off the leggings she was wearing , exhaling deeply when Trini made contact with her skin. Trini had already unclasped Kim's bra before she had laid down and wasted no time in taking Kim's breasts in her mouth causing her to squirm underneath Trini. The satisfaction of Kim's pleasure underneath her important to Trini as she slipped Kim's last remaining piece of clothing and kissed her body up and down, kissing her thigh and then returning to lick her neck. Kim shivered and made a noise that made Trini want to stop her teasing , because Trini was going to make damn well sure that this was going to finish her weird yet wonderful day (that was by now definitely yesterday) on a high note. Kim wasn't sure how many times she had Orgasmed because right now her thoughts weren't making any sense, she knew she was feeling hazy, lustful and sleepy , she pulled Trini onto her lips for a heated kiss that became slower as Trini slipped off from on top of Kim and onto the bed beside her.  
Trini chuckled at the sight of Kim beside her sweating and panting , although Trini noted that Kim did not sweat she glistened and she looked utterly beautiful. Kim smiled sweetly at Trini and kissed her on forehead , Trini thought that to be tender and endearing , Trini found herself lacing her fingers into Kim's and holding her hand. They smiled at each other for a while and then kissed slowly a different kind of kiss from before, it filled Trini's stomach with butterflies and Kim well Kim thought this was dangerous territory because she liked this girl already.  
"Trini could I get some water I'm dying here" Kim said breathlessly and blowing the stray hairs off her face.  
Trini laughed gently and got up from the bed putting on a robe she had on the back of the door and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror , she was glowing I mean her hair was wild but she looked good , she peeked at the clock it was 2:30am, she definitely looked good for someone who had been having sex for 2 hours. She returned to the bedroom and handed the glass to Kim, Kim practically inhaled the glass of water which made Trini laugh  
"Don't finish it" Trini teased as she took the glass and took a long sip herself. Kim crossed her eyebrows In a mock frown  
"Hey I bought you 2 coffees yesterday and you can't give me my own glass of water" Kim challenged.  
Trini giggled and pushed Kim playfully back into a laying position onto the bed , she pulled Kim in for a sweet kiss by the waist before finally admitting defeat.  
"Princess I have to sleep , I said I'd meet Jason for breakfast at 8:30, are you staying?" Trini said hopefully, because even if this was one night thing she didn't want her to go just yet.  
Kim climbed under the covers and pulled Trini in with her to confirm she was staying , her heart sunk at the thought of leaving and it was full of an emotion that she wasn't quite sure of ,about sleeping next to her.  
"I'm a big spoon now turn over, I have to be up early anyway got to meet my friend Zack for a workout, although I'm pretty sure I've just done an intense one" Kim teased. Trini couldn't help but laugh at that and got into a comfortable position so that she was nestled into Kim. Kim put her arms around Trini's waist and rested her chin onto Trini's neck and shoulders.  
"Is this ok?" Kim whispered, to which Trini thought this is most ok, she can feel her warmth , smell her faint smell of her perfume mixed with the smell of tequila and probably sex, but it's comforting and feeling the girls heartbeat and the ticklish motion of her breaths was lulling her to sleep. 

The stream of light peering through the gap in the drapes woke Trini up, she stared at the clock it was nearly her alarm time anyway so left Kim asleep whilst she showered. She closed her eyes and let the water wash over her, before she really could comprehend what was going on she felt a body next to hers it startled her and Kim began to laugh.  
"Hi" Kim said satisfied  
"Erm what are you doing?" Trini questioned whilst trying hide her blushes and excitement at a hot naked woman in her shower.  
"Saving time and water Trini" Kim responded as if that was logical answer.  
"Fine but don't touch me" Trini teased  
"That's going to be hard" Kim teased back  
"Then you get out" Trini scolded  
Kim raised her hands in surrender and pulled her I swear I'm going to behave face  
"It's ok I'll behave" Kim smiled sweetly in her best fake I was a cheerleader smile.  
Kim kept to her word and kept her hands to herself and offered Kim her dryer for her hair. The two got ready almost wordlessly, just the odd blushing smile or lingering glance.  
"Do you want to borrow some clean underwear?" Trini asked quietly , Kim looked at the floor flushed  
"Erm yes please" Kim said awkwardly. Trini handed her them and kissed her gently on the lips  
"Mmmmm" Kim whined at the touch of their lips and it made Trini smile at Kim's appreciative noise.  
Trini pulled away slowly and began finishing off getting ready, when she saw Kim was done , she took the step in kissing her again, Kim was hungrier in her response and Trini wasn't sure she really wanted to go out at all or even leave the bedroom but knew she had really had too , she definitely didn't want to leave she really didn't. Kim followed her out to the kitchen where she poured them both a glass of water  
"Do you want some coffee?" Trini asked whilst attaching her watch to her wrist.  
"No thankyou I'll have coffee and breakfast after my run" Kim replied as she put on her shoes.  
Trini checked the time and actually realised she should go "so I should go, you can stay here for a while or whatever" she shrugged.  
Kim walked over to Trini attaching her arms around her waist and kissing her lips softly " so can I see you again?" She asked with more tenderness than she had meant to. Trini looked at Kim she definitely wanted to see her again  
"Yes how about we do dinner , not at either of our apartments because I'm not going to lie it's going to end in sex and I want to get to know you" Trini replied earnestly. A wicked smile spread across Kim's face and she runs her hands through Trini's hair and plants another kiss on her lips  
"I would very much like to get to know you too, how about The Spaghetti House ? Yes it's cheesy and Italian but it will be fun and no pressure?" Kim asked.  
Trini grabbed her bag and pulled Kim in for a heated kiss up against the now closed front door  
"Sounds perfect princess, shall we say 7? Tomorrow?" Trini suggests as she walks away from the apartment.  
Kim looks shyly at Trini for a moment  
"I was hoping for tonight?" She asks quietly.  
"Then tonight it is beautiful, I'll meet you there like a real date?" Trini teased.  
Kim touches Trini's hand and clasps tight before she kisses her cheek softly and heads off towards the sports centre. Trini is definitely sure she likes this girl no she knows she does, forgets that she's known her 24 hours and they haven't had a date yet or really know each other. But they had sex, amazing sex no scrap that mindblowing best you've ever had sex and maybe the way they were going about things was wrong but it was right so right. Kim knows it as she walks away from Trini with huge butterflies in her stomach and the widest smile and she misses her , she misses Trini the girl she barely knows because it feels so right.


	5. Pink lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast at Krispy Kreme  
> Zack is here  
> Zack is Zack

It was always a sight to see Trini and Jason together, he was tall, muscled and handsome, Trini petite, short and by her own admission plus others attractive. In a alternate world that would of looked like a cute couple but instead they were truly the best of friends. Jason was sat waiting for Trini in Krispy Kreme and pretended not to be excited when she walked in and sat at their table.  
"Hey T , got your favourite" he said with a smile  
"Dude we are getting too old for donuts to be an acceptable breakfast" Trini said only half seriously. Jason pushed the donut towards her anyway and placed the coffee down in front of her face.  
"So spill who is this coffee shop cutie?" He asked excited, Trini rolled her eyes and smiled.  
"Her name is Kimberly she's a interior design major, she's funny and very very hot" Trini says quickly and excitedly  
Jason smiles happy for his friend " So what did you like go on a date or something ?"  
Trini blushes and her words can't quite come out of her mouth "erm not exactly but we are tonight".  
A smirk creeps across Jason's face because he knows exactly what Trini meant by not exactly "so basically you two had sex and you like each other and now you are going on a date?" He chuckles as he playfully wrestles with Trini at the table.  
"Jace cut it" she laughs trying to avoid his tickles "yes ok we may have had sex, lots of sex but it was the tequila it made me do it" because yes Trini blame the tequila, it definitely wasn't just the tequila.  
Jason raises his eyebrows "lots of sex? Ok I need to know who this girl is" he giggles excitedly.  
Trini half blushes but is definitely filled with a sense of smugness "wait actually you do know her, she runs out on the track field says she's seen you up there making sucking faces with Billy Cranston".  
Jason grunts and hides his semi embarrassment "oh so that's who spilled, yeah I know the girl, slim, dark hair in a bob? Very pretty, always perky?".  
"Yeah that's the girl she's pretty huh? And don't hide potential love interests from me pretty boy" Trini scolds.  
"I want to take him on a real date but he's kind of new at all this dating stuff, but I just really like him you know I don't want to scare him. He's different to others and that doesn't change anything but I just want it to be on his terms so that I don't Lose him" Jason explains whilst mumbling into his coffee.  
"He's autistic right? I like him a lot actually he's always helping with my design programmes, he talks about you quite a bit actually but I never picked up on you two" she grins.  
"Yeah he is but you know what it kind of makes him the most amazing person because he is just oblivious to most of the stupidness and shit that goes on and he's so genuine" Jason tails off as he beams.  
"Ugh God you are so sappy, just sit him down and explain that you would really like to take him on a date somewhere he would like, maybe a museum or to the movies, take him when you know it will be quiet so he doesn't get overwhelmed" Trini says softly.  
Jason grips Trini's hand and looks at her softly "you know what I'm Jason Scott former quarterback I can do that" he smirks, Trini punches him lightly in the arm for that comment because really.  
"Jason don't be a dick" Trini says in a monotone voice.  
"Anyway I know soccer is our thing but I managed to score 6 tickets for a baseball game this weekend" Jason said with a lot of enthusiasm because this boy loved his sports.  
"Nice, but 6 tickets who are we going to bring?" Trini laughs.  
"How about I invite Billy and you could invite Kim? And thens that's 4 at least I'm sure we could find a couple of others" Jason shrugs.  
"Does Billy even like baseball?" Trini raised her eyebrows  
"He does actually, he hates football but he likes baseball, his dad loved it so he loves it too, does Kim even like baseball?" Jason enquires.  
"Hmm she's likes basketball but baseball has balls so what's not to like?" Trini laughed realising her comment was probably a little bit crude.  
Jason smirked at her and pushed her gently "well balls aren't really your thing T" he laughs at his own joke.  
"Great Jason just great, sometimes I regret letting you into my life" Trini says deadpan.  
They sit mulling over their coffee for a while when a couple walk in, except it isn't a couple it's Kim with a tall Asian guy who Trini assumes must be Zack. Kim spots Trini and smiles and waves, Trini wants to hide behind Jason feeling shy but manages a smile and a wave back at Kim. Kim followed by Zack walks over towards the table sat at by Trini and Zack , Kim puts her coffee on the table and leans over for a kiss on Trini's lips, because of course she does.  
"Erm hi Kim, this is Jason but you already know that and this I take it is Zack?" She nods to the tall guy trying to take Kim's affectionate kiss off her mind.  
"Sup little lady, I've heard so much about you and you definitely are hot" Zack smirks as he high fives Jason "hey bro haven't seen you in ages" he says to Jason to Kim and Trini's confusion.  
"Oh pretty boy and I shoot some hoops together sometimes plus we do share some classes" Zack explains.  
Trini smiles at Zack, chuckling at the fact that he has the same nickname as she does for him  
"I call him that he hates it" she laughs  
"I know thats why I do it even more, besides it's a true fact you are a very pretty boy Jason" Zack smirks  
"It's true I mean if I wasn't gay Jace" Trini teases causing Jason to blush  
"I mean I agree with these guys" Kim agrees laughing along with them.  
"You are all mean, anywayI have loads of tickets for a baseball game on Saturday if you two are down?" Jason asks. Trini and Kim's stomachs began to somersaults at the thought of spending time together and Kim nodded enthusiastically "any game with balls is a winner for me" she says cheerily causing everyone else to look quizzically because of course Kim just said that. Jason thought about it for a minute and realised that 5 was an awkward number when it was two potential 'couples' "dude do you have anyone you want to bring even it out? I've got one more ticket".  
"Yeah actually I could bring my girlfriend Tommy she loves baseball actually she really loves baseball it's kind of adorable" Zack answers.  
Trini thinks for a moment "wait Tommy Oliver? Animal studies ? She lives in my building? She's cute why the hell is she dating you" Trini teases Zack.  
"Hey homegirl not cool , actually I have no idea why she's dating me" Zack chuckles  
"Yeah I don't see whatever it is personally" Trini says sarcastically.  
"Pfft you wouldn't, you are funny by the way, Kim she's funny, you two should definitely hook up or date, u haul whatever you lesbians do" Zack says whilst chewing on his donut.  
Both Trini and Kim blush furiously and Jason chuckles to himself  
"Zack dont be a dick, besides Zack how many times do I have to explain to you that I don't identify as a lesbian" Kim scolds him like a child.  
Both Trini and Jason look at each other and smile, this truly was a weird situation but it was more than ok in fact Trini was having a great time.  
Zack picks up a bite of some unknown item of food and shoves it into his mouth "look I know you say that but you literally only ever date women" Zack scoffs.  
Kim sighs and rolls her eyes "ok whatever I prefer women, and you know what I don't even really like labels".  
Jason nods sympathetically "I get that, I mean I guess I'm bi, I think I prefer men but it's whatever right? Still find women attractive just don't know if I want to date them"  
"I mean come on you can't be friends with her and not want to tap that" Zack indicates towards a frowning Trini, Kim slaps him on the neck because Kim's impulsive and it's a thing.  
Jason laughs nervously and looks at Trini awkwardly "listen bro I'm not going to lie it took me a long time to get over my crush on Trini but I've always respected the fact the she's gay and well I love her platonically like a lot but that's it".  
Trini smiles "Jace, I was totally oblivious to your crush for months and then when I realised I was just like oh, I mean I'd totally hit that if I wasn't gay but you know it is what it is" Trini shrugs laughing and pulling Jason into a semi hug.  
"Are you going to invite Billy?" Kim sing songs across the table  
"Yes" Jason says quickly  
"Finally I've seen you two making out up at the tracks for weeks" Zack says nonchalantly.  
"It wasn't making out" Jason says embarrassed  
"Pfft kissing , making out whatever" Zack says without looking up from his coffee.  
Trini notes she needs to take up running track. They make pleasant chit chat across the table for a little while, none of them want to leave, Trini and Zack seem to get along very well which makes Kim happy. She knows people don't always get Zack but truly he has been there for her for so many years and she couldn't be without him. Kim seems to have taken to Jason, Trini notes they have a sibling like banter which is quite frankly funny to listen too. Zack notices a flash of yellow peeking out of Kim's leggings and because Zack has even less of a mental filter than Kim he opens his mouth "Kim why have you got bright yellow panties on?".  
"Excuse me, do I need to tell your girlfriend that you are peeking at my underwear and please don't say panties we aren't 12" Kim frowns and says sharply.  
Zack chuckles and notices that Trini blushes, Jason oblivious to all the exchanges  
"Well you don't own anything yellow, it's always pink pink fucking pink or black like that's literally it, plus your leggings are kind of tight it's not hard to see bright yellow peeking out" Zack defends himself. Because this conversation was escalating uncomfortably,  
"Trini loves yellow it's her favourite colour" Jason says innocently enough because way to go Jason.  
"Oh cute now I have a ship name for you guys pink lemonade" Zack laughs loudly slapping his hands on the table and snorting whilst throwing his head back. Neither girl was amused, but Jason was  
"How about Trimberly ?" Jason giggles and Zack hi fives him because boys are stupid.  
"How about you two fuck off now" Trini scowls and Kim reaches out to hold her hands across the table which makes Trini melt.  
"Hey crazy girl calm down, Kim looks good in yellow by the way you know in case the date goes well" Zack teases laughing at himself again.  
Kim stands up from the table and indicates Trini follows her "i'll walk you to class" Kim offers and Trini accepts her hand as they leave the boys alone at the table. Jason smiles sheepishly and smiles sweetly at them and Trini just gives him a smile and raised eyebrows, Kim waves gently. Kim slaps Zack around the neck again as she leaves, he waves sarcastically at Trini and Trini sticks her finger up to which he responds by mock crying. As they were about to leave Kim quickly heads back to the table and whispers something in Zack's ear (she told him the yellow underwear was Trini's) he spat his coffee all over Jason who looked horrified.  
"They won't bother us for the rest of the day" Kim says as she takes Trini's hand and walks her along the campus pathways.  
"So Zack's interesting" Trini laughs  
"He's an idiot but he's my idiot and by the way he likes you a lot I can tell" Kim says feeling warm that her best friend really likes this girl, her girl ? Whatever she is because Kim certainly wants Trini to be hers. As they parted to go to their separate classes Trini remembered something she wanted to say "Jason likes you too, I think we are going to have a great time on Saturday" Trini says warmly.  
Kim smiles and wraps her arms around Trini tightly kisses her sweetly but firmly on the lips "is this ok?" Kim asks, and honestly it is because Trini couldn't think of anything more perfect.


	6. A pre drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini gets ready for her date  
> Jason is her wingman / fairy godmother / bad driver

Trini was trying she really was but this class was dull, incredibly dull and trying to concentrate whilst having flashes of thoughts about Kim's naked body underneath her, on top of her, inside her oh dear God this class was long. Trini slips her cell out of pocket and types a text because she figures that Kim is a tease but two can play that game.

Trini I hate my last name:  
It's pretty hard for a girl  
To concentrate when she's  
Thinking about you licking  
Tequila off her stomach  
Can't wait to see you tonight  
For our actual date  
Without tequila  
Hope your day is good !  
X

Trini put her cell on her desk and concentrated on her class work , she lined her coloured pencils on her desk in an order neatly and chuckled to herself seemed some of Billy Cranston's little ways were rubbing off on her. It made her smile as she thought about Billy and Jason together, two actual human sweethearts perfect for each other, she would never say this kind of sappy shit out loud because she hold never hear the end of it but still she could think it quietly to herself. Her cell lit up with a text, she glanced over at it 

Coffee shop cutie:  
Hmmm tequila hey?  
Imagine trying to concentrate  
listening to the history of fabrics  
Whilst thinking about your boobs  
It's really hard !  
I can't wait for tonight  
Italians might not do tequila  
But I hear they are great with wine ;)  
My day is great beautiful  
Thankyou  
X

And Trini smiled and shook her head at Kim's flirty response, Trini wasn't sure but she felt like the thankyou at the end of the text meant more than the screen it was written on, because maybe she was reading too much into it but it just felt like it did. Trini put her concentration into the rest of her class and tried to put any thoughts of Kim out of her mind, but that was hard like really hard. 

As her last class of the day finished she  
Packed up her things and headed back to apartment, the realisation dawning on her that she was going on a date and she didn't know what to wear and oh god her and Kim were going to have that small talk first date. She pulled out her cell and began typing a message to Jason 

Trini I hate my last name:  
Pretty boy  
HELP ME!  
I don't know what to wear  
How do dates work  
With people you really like ?  
Help needed?  
'Help me Jason Lee Scott you are my only hope'  
X 

She chuckled at her misuse of a Star Wars quotation and formed a panic again within herself, this was the weirdest first date Trini had ever gone on, I mean her and Kim have already slept together like how does that work?. Like a fucked up girl meets girl romcom, wait those don't even exist damn stupid romantic comedies. She got back to her apartment where she dramatically threw herself on the couch and then remembered that her and Kim may have had sex 3 times last night on this couch. Suddenly she felt hot and the urge for a cold shower, the cold shower was weirdly soothing and definitely refreshing. She remembered the message she had sent to Jason so checked her cell

Not my boyfriend:  
Nice star wars quote T! ;)  
Chill out I'll come pick you  
Some clothes  
Actually I think I might have something  
For you !!!  
Just have a cup of tea and relax  
I'll be over soon  
Adios babe  
X

Trini raised her eyebrows at the message not really wanting to know why Jason had women's clothes or the fact her he just told her to have a cup of tea.

Trini I hate my last name:  
I don't wanna know why you  
Have women's clothes  
And really? Are you Mary poppins  
Have a cup of tea?? Lol  
Who are you?  
We can't be friends  
Sorry bye  
X 

She laughed as she sent the message and sat in front of her vanity to sort her hair and makeup. Jason let himself in to her apartment because of course he does  
"T I bought you some English tea from Krispy Kreme are you in the bedroom?" Jason calls out, sometimes Trini wonders if Jason is getting a little bit camper everyday. He walks straight into her bedroom  
"Fuck you look hot" he almost splutters, because apparently high school Jason is still in there somewhere. Trini giggles and makes grabby hands for the tea Jason has bought  
"Thankyou, I'm pretty proud of this makeup actually, anyway what do you have for me to wear and why do you have it?" Trini inquires interestedly.  
Jason laughs and sips his own drink which Trini notes smells like a hideously strong basic coffee because that's so Jason.  
"Ha you remember that girl I dated when we first started here? Madison? the blonde girl with the big" Trini cuts Jason off before he finishes his sentence because Jason has a thing for boobs and she doesn't want to hear it.  
"Yes she was vapid and annoying and she shrieked like all the time" Trini says annoyed at having to think about the memory.  
"Anyway I bought this for her before she dumped me for that stupid frat guy with the long hair, it was for the black and white ball, I don't know why I still have it but it's a nice dress and you are pretty much the same size so if you want try it" Jason explains sweetly.  
Trini looks at the dress it was a nice dress a very nice dress, damn Jason had good taste, it was just simple and black but Trini had simple tastes. She eyes Jason to turn around so she can go to the bathroom and change. She slips on the dress it fits perfectly, its short but not too short just skimming above her knees, it has spaghetti straps and shows enough cleavage for someone to want to look but not stare. She loves it, her warm red lipstick adding colour to her black dress, she steps out of the bathroom and Jason turns around. It's quiet and Trini feels awkward  
"So what does it look like?" She asks nervously , still Jason says nothing and then finally he looks at her right in the eyes  
"You look so fucking beautiful" he says which makes Trini sigh in relief.  
"Thankyou" is all she can manage to respond, Jason holds her arms and hugs her gently as not to crease or smudge anything.  
"You took my breath away, you really should believe you are beautiful because I know you don't but really you are the most beautiful person I know inside and out" because Jason always has to have epic movie style monologues.  
"Dude stop it you sound like a cheesy nineties romcom" Trini playfully punches him. He ruffles her hair gently and helps her find some shoes and a jacket to go with her dress.  
"Kim will definitely want to go home with you tonight" Jason teases as they get ready to leave  
"No Jason we aren't going to have sex I want to get to know her" Trini scolds him.  
"Yeah sure whatever, I don't know if I have that kind of restraint" Jason replies honestly.  
"Yeah I know I've lost count the amount of times you've ditched me at parties because you want to get laid, also remind me again why I'm letting you drive me you literally are the worst driver in the world" Trini says with a pretend annoyance in her voice.  
"I'm not that person anymore I'm all about the love these days T, and FYI I'm a great driver I always drive with passion" Jason laughs at himself whilst speeding ever so slightly because he is a shitty driver and deep down he knows it.  
"Yeah yeah I know you are Billy Cranston's boy now, and do I need to remind you of the time you nearly got us killed by a train? Oh yeah Trini I've got it we won't hit the train and bam we nearly hit the train. You end up with a smashed ankle to match your smashed knees, a total wipeout of a car and oh my god my moms face when I explain to her I have a broken arm and a concussion because I nearly got hit by a train in car with a boy that isn't my boyfriend and that I have Saturday detention for the rest of the year because earlier in the day I ripped some girls locker door off its hinges because you said girls dig stuff like that" Trini rants.  
Well Jason's laughing is uncontrollable and Trini tries to stay mad but she can't because it's infectious his stupid laugh, so she smacks him round the head because that's not too distracting. Jason looks at her and laughs even harder  
"Watch the road Jason" Trini shouts at him and they both laugh.  
As they reach the street of the restaurant Trini feels those familiar butterflies back again, she says her goodbyes to Jason and he drives off up the street the wrong way cars sounding their horns at him until he realises. She sees Kim standing outside and well she looks beautiful because does she ever not?. Kim kisses her on the cheek the smell of her perfume filling Trini's senses "hi beautiful" Kim says before holding Trini's hand and walking into the restaurant with her. Kim doesn't hold hands like anyone else Trini has ever held hands with, she grips softly yet firmly and intertwines their fingers like intricate bits of lace. Trini can't help but feel that this is going to be a difficult night, because Kim - everything about Kim is perfect and she doesn't even really know her but that's what she does know is that already it is enough.


	7. It's the wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Trini's first date

Trini takes off her jacket and the waiter takes it, Kim immediately looks at her cleavage, Trini smirks as she catches her and mentally notes that she's now sort of dating a female version of Jason. She mentally decides to maybe considering running now, she's joking of course because well Kim, Kim looks amazing. Kim is wearing black leather pants because obviously she's trying to kill Trini, she's also wearing a white blouse that Trini is sure Kim knows is slightly see-through, she has pink heels on, because she remembers that's her favourite colour.  
"I uh didn't mean to stare I just erm you look amazing" Kim stutters as she sits opposite Trini at the romantically lit table.   
Trini touches her hand across the table and smiles both with her lips and eyes "thankyou , you look pretty beautiful yourself princess" she responds.  
They order wine, Rosé because apparently Kim's love of anything pink extends to wine too. Trini isn't really sure she even likes wine but actually it doesn't taste that bad, she knows Jason likes to drink Rosé but they don't talk about it like ever.   
Kim peruses the menu and Trini can't help but notice how dark and warm her eyes are, Trini notices the outlines of the muscles on Kim's arms, she's literally flawless.  
"So apart from your favourite colour being pink, I need to know are you a cat or a dog person?" Trini asks very seriously.   
Kim looks at her curiously because that is a very peculiar first question to ask someone but it makes her smile.   
"I like both" Kim replies  
"That's not an answer Kimberly"   
"Kimberly ? Are we doing that? Ok I like dogs better"  
"This isn't going to work" Trini teases   
"It is" Kim flirts back.  
"Ok so where are you from?" Trini asks   
"Reefside, California, you?"   
"Angel Grove, California, siblings?"  
"No, you?"  
"Yes two little brothers they tell me they are twins, what do your parents do?"   
"My parents are lawyers, yours?"  
"My dad is a pharmacist and my moms a pain in the ass" Trini says with no humour in her voice which makes Kim laugh. This quickfire question round was entertaining but thirsty work and both girls had finished their first glass of wine, Kim pours another.  
"Actually my moms a nurse" Trini adds  
"How did you meet Zack?" Trini inquires. Kim puts down her glass and lets out a huge breath as if it's quite a story.  
"We met at elementary school, he was the only other Asian kid in the year so we always stuck together" Kim sighs   
"His mom used to be my moms PA at her law firm until she got sick and my mom still paid her anyway and we pretty much took Zack in during middle school until she got better. I mean we hung out in totally different crowds in high school but we still had a connection". Kim explains and Trini admires the way she speaks with such expression.   
"Your parents sound nice, you were a cheerleader right? I'm trying not to think about you In a cheerleading outfit right now" Trini teases.  
"My parents aren't bad people, just like to throw money at things sometimes as a solution, they weren't around a lot when I was in high school. Also I was a total bitch in high school, Zack put me in my place eventually though and I realised I had to ditch my so called friends". Kim has a little sadness in her eyes at the thought of her former self and Trini hates seeing that.   
"So are both your parents Asian?" Trini asks curious  
"No just my mom she's Indian my dads family are from England" Kim says excitedly.  
"England? You really are a princess" Trini teases and smiles making Kim blush   
"You are beautiful" Trini adds and Kim bites her lip and tries to look away but can't help looking Trini in her eyes.   
"What is your last name? I don't even know it" Kim chuckles   
"Kwan" Trini says monotone, Kim looks at her with a curious face.  
"Both my parents are Mexican-American but my dad was adopted by his stepfather who was half Chinese. His own dad was an ass and he really loved his stepdad as like his own father so wanted to take his name. My moms family hate it that she married a man without a Spanish name" Trini laughs.  
"Your dad sounds like a good man" Kim smiles   
"Oh he his, we are fairly close" Trini says as she thinks fondly of her father.  
"and your mom?" Kim asks   
"Erm I want to kill her most of the time" Trini smiles dangerously, Kim chuckles at Trini because she's adorable even when she's being sassy and also because she is really trying hard not to kiss her across the table.   
"Why?" Kim giggles   
"I don't got all night to explain princess" Trini shrugs off whilst giggling back.  
Their food arrives and they are grateful because 2 glasses of wine on an empty stomach was getting dangerous. Kim holds up a fork full of her prawn linguine and feeds it into Trini's semi unaware mouth, because of course Kim would do something like that across the table.   
"Mmmm that's good, how did you know I would eat fish?" Trini mumbles   
"I don't ever think I just do" Kim says as she helps herself to some of Trini's chicken risotto.  
"Figures" Trini smirks.  
"That's really good" Kim says about the risotto   
"Yeah it's delicious" Trini responds as she puts another fork full in her mouth.  
"Thank god you don't eat with your mouth full" Kim laughs   
"Ugh no I have manners" Trini frowns   
"Zack has none , its like taking out an untrained dog" Kim chuckles   
"Wow, you've got yourself a true keeper of a best Friend there, actually Jason's just as annoying, you know he never orders fries because he's always wanting to protect the six pack that he's always flashing about but yet I turn my back for like a second and my fries always decrease in number" Trini whines.  
"Protect the six pack ? Oh my God that's horrendous and hilarious" Kim throws her head back laughing, which Trini realises she loves because it makes Kim's hair messier which is sexy.   
"Oh I'm being serious, any excuse to take his shirt off and bam off it comes, sometimes we are just sat watching tv and he just takes his shirt off" Trini starts laughing harder now because Kim's just giggling uncontrollably.   
"do you ever question him?" Kim asks still giggling   
"No I just don't even bat an eyelid" Trini shrugs.  
"Do you want dessert?" Kim asks still giggling a little.  
"I don't know" Trini says honestly   
"We could share?" Kim says sweetly   
"Then what do you like?" Trini asks gazing  
"How about Tiramisu?" Kim settles on   
"Perfect" Kim smiles   
"A tiramisu and 2 limoncello's please" Kim asks the waitress. Trini raises an eyebrow  
"More alcohol?" Trini smirks   
"After dinner tipple" Kim grins.  
Trini sighs and smiles, because the more alcohol she has the harder it is to control herself and she knows that Kim probably knows that. They share the dessert right down to the last bite, whilst Kim briefly glances over at a waiter stumbling Trini puts her fork into the dessert getting Kim's attention. Kim pulls a shocked face and stabs her own fork into it making Trini smirk and look at her in the eyes, it's a hungry look and Kim knows what it means and Trini wasn't supposed to be doing that. Trini pulls her fork towards herself causing Kim to perform the same movement herself, Trini takes the opportunity to try and distract Kim by grabbing her fork but Kim slaps Trini's hands away and tells her no like a naughty child. Trini gives Kim a wicked smile because this has gone way beyond first date flirting which is kind of a pointless rule considering they've already had sex.   
They pay the bill and Kim follows behind Trini out of the restaurant , Kim wraps her arms around Trini from behind and meets her ears with her mouth   
"I want you" is all she says which is enough, enough to make Trini want to give up her resolve right here.  
They find a wall and Trini turns round to push Kim up against it, she kisses her urgently, a car pulls up and casts a too bright of a light on their situation.   
"Stop, this is a first date" Trini whines as she takes Kim's hand and walks not really sure where she is going.   
"So walk me home" Kim suggests   
"I'm just walking you home" Trini adds  
"That's what I said" Kim shrugs  
"I'll walk you home" Trini says quietly.  
The fresh air is sobering and soothing and they don't particularly say much but Kim is grinning like an idiot and Trini catches her every now and then and smiles at her and grips her hand a little tighter.   
"So this is where I live" Kim says sadly , and Trini's heart sinks because she actually doesn't want to leave.  
"Kiss me" Trini says in an order that she wasn't sure she meant to say so pointedly, Kim doesn't say anything she just kisses her gently and softly exploring her mouth slowly and tenderly.  
"That was a nice first date kiss" Trini smiles into Kim's lips.  
"Goodbye Trini" Kim smiles and Trini doesn't reply she just stands. Kim brushes Trini's hair from her face and tucks it behind her ear and then strokes her face and Trini thinks how nice it would be to be kissed before she goes to sleep. Kim opens up her front door and Trini holds out her hand because Trini isn't going home tonight not at all. Kim takes Trini's hand and pulls Trini inside the front door closes. Trini can't even remember why she thought she could ever stick to so called rules anyway.


	8. Hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner drink

Trini knew it would happen, as soon as she stepped through the front door she knew they would end up in bed or on the couch or wherever really, to be honest Trini knew it by the 2nd glass of wine. If you asked Kim she would say as soon as she saw Trini in that dress. Was it right? Trini wasn't sure she cared anymore, to be laying here whilst she took in the sight of a one Kimberly Hart lying next to her it was all worth it. Trini tugged at the blanket Kim was mostly hogging "learn to share only child" she teased , Kim pulled harder leaving Trini mostly naked and exposed  
"That's mean, I'm cold" Trini pouted and God did that work and Kim gave up easily as she wrapped Trini up gently and kissed her forehead. Trini gazed at Kim softly but with a questioning look, Kim caught the gaze and her stomach fluttered not knowing what it meant.  
"What are we doing?" Trini asked with no particular tone in her voice, Kim looked quizzically at her studying her face for an answer.  
"What do you mean?" Kim asks curious now  
"Are we just fucking or is this something more , like I know I've only known you like 2 days but I like you and I just want to know where I stand" Trini gets to the point.  
Kim smiles and stands up, naked of course because she likes to throw little surprises like that, she walks round to Trini's side of the bed and kisses her lips softly.  
"I like you very much , I can't explain it, I'm almost embarrassed at how much I like you already but you know when you know? And I I know and I'm rambling and I'm sorry but I guess what I'm trying to say is that can we date? I don't know if it's too soon to call you my girlfriend ? I mean we've had sex about 15 times and had 1 date and fuck it will you be my girlfriend because we are doing everything backwards so whatever" Kim rambles and literally none of makes sense because usually Kim's good with words she's eloquent and witty but Trini has such a pretty face and Kim can see the outline of the top of her breasts and it's distracting.  
Trini laughs because she doesn't know what else to do and pulls Kim to her mouth to kiss her warmly  
" I can't explain it either it's like you a drug and I'm addicted to you already, and we've had sex on two occasions Kim you are so dramatic" Trini smiles.  
"Well technically it's more that twice" Kim shrugs and looks like she's actually thinking about how many times it has been.  
"Kim it's not important" Trini scolds whilst trying really hard not to think about having sex with Kim.  
"Do you want hot chocolate?" Kim asks out of the blue  
"Do I?" Trini asks back  
"It's special come sit on the couch" she shouts as she walks into her kitchen now wearing a robe.  
Trini sits in the couch in an oversize pink t shirt that belongs to Kim, it has Hart emblazoned on the back, Trini rolls her eyes. She watches Kim look at her adorably when she brings the hot chocolate over to the couch. Trini takes the cup and warms it in between her hands, Kim thinks that its the cutest thing and she nestles her head on Trini's shoulder. Trini takes a sip and rolls her eyes again  
"Kim there's alcohol in this" she giggles  
"Yes that's what makes it special it will help you sleep" Kim explains giggling back  
"You're an ass" Trini moans  
"You love my ass" Kim teases  
"Fair point, your ass is nice" Trini says nonchalantly  
"Ass girl?" Kim asks  
"Not specifically but yours is erm amazing which you know because you had leather pants on" Trini says  
"Fashion statement" Kim lies because she knows she has a nice ass.  
"Sorry so did you not see the cleavage spilling out your dress" Kim teases back  
"It wasn't obscene it was tasteful" Trini frowns  
"It was just enough to let me see what I was taking home" Kim says seductively  
"You'd already seen it and besides it was supposed to be a first date" Trini adds  
"It would of been a waste" Kim gets the last word on the matter  
"Stop flirting with me" Trini laughs  
"I can't stop sorry" Kim says smiling so much it hurts her face.  
They snuggle on the sofa, Trini's head on Kim's lap they are warm and comfortable and Kim can't help but feel that Trini belongs there.  
"What music do you like?" Kim's asks out of thin air  
"Ha nothing you would like princess"  
"Try me" Kim pouts  
"Ok well I'm a bit more mainstream these days , when I was in high school I loved metal music, I think I liked it because it pissed my mom off. Nowadays I like Trap music , urban, Latin music, reggaetron r&b stuff but I'm still partial to a little metal every now and then" Trini laughs as Kim's eyes look astounded.  
"Well that sounds pretty hardcore" Kim jokes  
"What about you ?" Trini asks  
"I kind of like everything I think, I'm a sucker for a pop princess though I like stuff I can sing along to" Kim says shyly.  
"That's cute, I need your opinion on chip flavours" Trini asks which makes Kim laugh.  
"I feel like I'm talking to Zack" Kim chuckles  
"It's important" Trini says seriously  
"Cheese and onion" Kim replies laughing still  
"Marry me" Trini says quickly  
Kim almost spits out her hot chocolate, Trini begins to laugh uncontrollably and Kim blushes.  
"Proposing on our first date?" Kim jokes  
"You played your cards right" Trini jokes back.  
"Okay then why interior design?" Trini asks seriously  
"I've always had an eye for things you know, colour, fabrics, patterns oh and coordination it's just natural to me. I love making a space something someone truly wants, I love being able to read them and work with them to create their own vision."  
And oh god does Trini love Kim's passion, and she wants to kiss those lips she's just finished talking with.  
" why architectural design?" Kim asks in return  
"I've always loved a project seeing something being completed from start to finish, we moved around a lot when I was a kid so having a home was important to me. Being involved in building a home from start to finish is exciting and meaningful" Trini explains.  
Kim isn't sure what is even going through her mind but she imagines a nice home with Trini one they have built and designed together, is it possible that I have gone crazy she asks herself. Love at first sight is a myth she's sure of it the notion of it alone is sheer madness, absurdity but Trini is thinking the same and she tried to shrug her feelings off. Trini sits up to finish her hot chocolate and Kim watches her mouth intensely, the way her jawline is so sharp yet her facial expressions so soft. Kim takes the cup from Trini's hands and holds Trini's face in her hands , she looks in her eyes for moment and kisses her. It's the slowest kiss they've had, no hunger in the kiss it's gentle almost featherlike and this is the moment Trini is sure she thinks she is falling for Kim. It's been 2 days, Trini looks at the clock ok nearly 3 this doesn't happen but Kim feels the same especially as she leans into Trini laying her down and positions herself on top of her. They just kiss, make out like teenagers and it's nice Trini notes that making out as an adult is better. Kim's feet are soft as she intertwines them with Trini's, her hands are soft as they brush her stomach lightly and Trini remembers its one of her favourite things about women, just how soft they are. Trini's hands enjoy the curves and muscles of Kim's shoulder blades and Trini imagines never having to touch anyone else again but it's only Kim in this moment that she could ever visualise again. It feels like they've been making out forever, Trini loves it makes her feel giddy like on a fairground ride. Kim stops kissing and sits up she pulls Trini up and then stands up, without a warning she picks Trini up and carries her bridal style the bedroom. Trini giggles but also her eyes are wide  
"You are strong" Trini enthuses  
"I used to be a cheerleader didn't I?" Kim teases.  
She lays Trini down on the bed and Kim can't help herself, she's knows it's about 1am but she wants to make love to Trini because they've not done that yet (Kim's aware it's been like 2 days but it's irrelevant). They make love because Trini feels it too this feeling whatever it is , and they share one last kiss before they sleep just like Trini had wanted. Kim holds Trini to her body as they slept, even though they are so close it's never quite close enough for Kim. Kim is possessive and needy but in a way that Trini adores it and the smell of Kim helps her sleep. They can hear each other's heartbeats, they are beating quickly neither of them say anything they just sleep.


	9. English Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day 3  
> And they just can't stay away from each other.

For the second morning in a row Trini wakes up next to Kim, if she got any more beautiful Trini is sure she couldn't take it. Kim shuffles semi awake she remembers the body laying next to her, she pulls Trini in close kissing her neck  
"Mmmmm morning" Trini groans because she didn't mean to but Kim knows now where that spot is that makes her do that.  
"You want breakfast?" Kim asks lazily whilst slowly sitting up and Trini following her move.  
"Do I get English tea princess?" Trini teases  
"Of course baby" Kim replies because did Kim just call her baby, she did and it made her heart skip.  
"Stay in bed" Kim kisses her on the forehead before she runs off to the kitchen.  
Trini falls back into a laying position head on the pillow, she feels warm and satisfied and she definitely could get used to waking up with Kim. Kim is a little while in the kitchen so Trini looks at her cell, it's early but she doesn't have class until 10, oh she has several messages from Jason.

Not my boyfriend:  
Hey T  
Just wondered how the date went?  
Also I asked Billy out  
We are going to cinema Friday night  
So that he's comfortable on  
Our group date Saturday at baseball  
Anyway hope u ok  
Love you  
J  
X

Not my boyfriend:  
Hopefully you not responding  
Is a gd sign? Kim's not crazy is she?  
Are you doing it? Because I thought  
You said you weren't going to  
Anyway text me l8r  
J  
X

Not my boyfriend:  
Triniiiiiiiii It's late!!  
U r either dead or having a lot of sex  
I hope it's the latter  
Please text me  
Love you  
Don't die  
Ps I noticed u aren't home!!!! #Worried  
J  
X

She rolls her eyes and chuckles she has several missed calls also, he's such a dad, she types out a reply to ease his mind.

Trini I hate my last name:  
Pretty boy chill out  
I'm alive  
I'm at Kim's :/  
Please don't use hashtags in a txt  
I'll meet you later in the place with all the  
Books ;)  
High five on the date bro  
Love you too  
T  
X

Trini can hear Kim in her kitchen, Kim is noisy for someone so graceful and elegant and it makes Trini laugh. She hears her on the phone  
"No Zack I'm not giving you details don't be so disgusting, honestly does Tommy even know you? Because I'm sure she can't, yes Trini is here- no you can't come over, wow you are vile I'm hanging up now, Trini doesn't like you and neither do I now bye". Trini laughs loudly as she overhears and Kim returns to the bedroom with a tray full of tea and something Trini isn't really sure what.  
"How's Zack?" Trini giggles  
"Oh being a vile pig" Kim says crossly but smiling  
"What are these princess?" Trini asks curiously  
"Oh these are crumpets and these are English muffins" Kim smiles pleased with herself.  
"Wow where the hell do you even get this stuff" Trini chuckles as she bites a crumpet  
"Oh my god this is so good" Trini exclaims as she bites a crumpet and a little butter drips on her cheek. Kim eyes the butter on Trini's cheek and can't help herself but lick it off gently, it makes Trini blush  
"Stop that" Trini pouts  
"Make me" Kim teases  
"Kim stop" Trini whines as she grabs Kim's hands and holds her wrists.  
"I can't help it" Kim shrugs smirking  
"I'm trying to eat these, you'll have to cook for me one day" Trini asks.  
"You want me too? I'm an ok cook, you'll have to cook for me too, look at that, 2 more dates arranged" Kim says cheekily.  
"It's Wednesday now, how many more dates can we squeeze in the rest of the week" Trini jokes.  
"How about you cook tonight?" Kim says confidently because how could Trini say no to that.  
"You want to see me again hey?" Trini smirks  
"I'm a bit much sorry, I just really like you" Kim says shyer than her previous statement. Trini sees this and grabs her hands tightly and kisses her lips, she's tastes of butter and it's cute.  
"Hey don't be sorry, I love spending time with you and I know it's early days but I'm having the best week" Trini says honestly because she has no other way to be.  
Kim grins widely and it makes Trini do the same because Kim's massive smiles make Trini feel alive.  
"I gotta go home, change and grab my stuff ok princess" Trini says whilst putting on some clothes that Kim has leant her.  
Kim stands up with her and wraps her whole upper body around Trini, she kisses her sweetly and lingers.  
"Have a nice day, enjoy your classes, are you sure tonight is ok?" Kim says quietly.  
Trini gives her a look because of course it's ok, Trini doesn't care anymore for rules or doing things they way she should.  
"Come at 8 I know it's a bit late but I've got some work to do tonight and I know I'll get it done in library but at 8 o clock I will be yours" Trini reassures her whilst kissing her goodbye on the cheek.  
"I can't wait" Kim smiles as she walks away from Trini, she hates the feeling she really does but she has tonight and that is what matters.  
Trini gets through her classes and has settled in the library, she can't hear with her headphones on but she can smell Jason standing behind her pretending to hide.  
"Stop being a creep and sit down" Trini says without looking or turning off her music.  
"Sorry I'm starting to forget who you are" Jason jokes  
"Shutup" Trini retorts as she takes off her headphones and slaps him gently.  
"Date went well then?" Jason raises his eyebrows trying not to smirk  
"Do you want another slap? Yes it did and she's coming over for dinner tonight" Trini's replies smugly because she's allowed to be smug.  
"My God you two will be getting married next week" Jason teases and Trini shoots him a look one that still scares the shit out of him even after 3 years of being best friends.  
"Look I really like her" Trini pouts and Jason mouths 'sorry' because he's a sucker for Trini pouting because there is no denying the girl is cute.  
"Chill T I'm teasing sorry, she makes you happy, who cares you've known her like 3 days, if she makes you this happy hell I'd say marry her tomorrow. I just want the best for you, can I be honest ? Like I know I'm not even officially dating Billy but I feel like he's going to be special you know?".  
Trini looks at Jason with a huge grin on her face and shakes her head at the pair of them  
"Look at us, fucking lovesick over 2 people we are barely dating, it's disgusting" she chuckles.  
"Disgusting? Don't pretend you don't love affection Trinity, you always fall asleep cuddled up next to me" Jason teases.  
"Fuck you, you did not just call me Trinity, it's not my fault you take up most of my couch and that you are warm and smell ok for a dude" Trini grouches.  
Jason starts laughing and unpacks his work so he can make a start, he reaches in his bag for a some sour candies because he knows they are Trini's favourites and puts them in front of her, it almost makes up for him calling her Trinity.  
"Ha it's not my fault your mom is uber catholic, and just admit you are a cuddler and you love me" he teases her again, she throws candy at his face and she puts her headphones back on and they crack on with their projects.  
At 6 they both back away their belongings and walk back to their respective apartments, as they hug goodbye Jason catches the last word  
"Can we hang tomorrow night?, we can watch Riverdale and order a pizza?" Jason asks  
"Riverdale seriously? And yes of course I'll text you in the morning" Trini responds smiling  
"T don't pretend you don't think Veronica Lodge isn't hot , see you tomorrow babes" Jason waves and walks off his own separate way.  
Trini gets to her apartment and feels a rush of excitement and then dread as she has to cook, she's a good cook but this is a date and it's with a girl she most definitely wants to keep.


	10. Beer and 7 minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like a high school party for two

Trini makes enchiladas because they always go down well with everyone, she's picked some beers especially to go with them because she will turn Kim into a beer girl. She's just wearing some skinny jeans and a tank top, but she feels suitably nice. Kim knocks at the door and when Trini answers, Kim immediately has a warm kiss for her   
"Hey beautiful" Trini smiles because that was nice, more than nice to be greeted like that.  
"Do come in , sit down I have a cold beer for you" Trini adds  
"Erm I don't like beer" Kim huffs cheekily, Trini doesn't take no for an answer because although she would never admit it she takes after her mother like that.   
"Trust me you'll like this beer" Trini smirks as she opens the bottle of beer, gets so close to Kim that she could be straddling her and pours some in Kim's unsuspecting mouth. Kim's not even thinking about what the beer tastes like because what Trini did was fucking hot and Kim feels desperately turned on.   
"The beer is nice" is all Kim could manage to say, she takes the bottle for herself as Trini walks away smirking to serve up the food. She mentally curses Trini because she knows what she has done and Kim can't think of anything to say or do so she just sips the beer again   
"Oh this is really nice actually" Kim enthuses genuinely as she lets the cold and almost fruity liquid trickle down her throat.  
"See I told you, and dinner is served princess" Trini exclaims as she bows and places the plate in front of Kim.   
"How was your day?" Kim asks whilst making groaning noises that don't sound to dissimilar to nosies Trini has heard her make before during erm other activities, at least she knows Kim is enjoying her food.  
Hmm it was ok, I've finished my latest project so for the rest of the week I have no project work just classes, what about you?" Trini says happily   
"Yes I handed my project in too today super relieved, erm Zack annoyed me for about 2 hours straight and Tommy and I went for coffee earlier it was nice" Kim says sweetly   
"Yeah Jason's annoying too, Tommy's a cool girl I mean she's the only one in my building that knows how to recycle" Trini adds.  
"This food is delicious, like so good" Kim smiles broadly.  
"Thankyou princess glad you are enjoying,   
I don't have anything for dessert I'm sorry" Trini says apologetically   
"It's ok I can think of something" Kim smirks and she knows exactly what she means and so does Trini. Trini doesn't even care anymore she knows what she wants and her little trick with the beer obviously worked on Kim.  
"Kim" Trini giggles as Kim pulls her onto her lap and wraps her arms around her.  
"You are so small" Kim says cutely   
"Stop that I am not cute" Trini scolds her   
"You are adorable babe" Kim teases   
Trini pouts and tries to fold her arms but Kim holds her arms down and Trini knows where this is heading but she's doesn't mind they are both playing this game and they aren't hurting anyone.  
Kim kisses her neck gently to ease the thick sexual tension between them , it kind of works, it makes Trini lose focus.  
"Do you like the outdoors?" Kim asks making Trini regain focus at her sort of random question.   
"Yes why?" Trini manages tying to shake the feeling of haziness from her mind.   
"I want to take you somewhere special" Kim says mysteriously  
"And it's outdoors ? Are you going to murder me?" Trini jokes.  
"Don't be ridiculous , yes it's outdoors" she repeats again   
"Can I know?" Trini asks  
"We are going swimming" is all Kim replies   
"Why are we swimming outside?, Kim I hate surprises" Trini whines.  
"There's a place I go walking, and when I'm done I take a swim in the lake, it's beautiful there" Trini turns her body round on Kim's lap to see her talk passionately about this place.  
"I go there, I go to the cliffs there to do yoga" Trini says excitedly  
"Yoga? Why don't you do that indoors?" Kim laughs cupping Trini's face.  
"Because I live life dangerously princess" Trini winks  
Kim kisses her smug face because Trini is now not just sat on her lap but she's straddling her and it's all too much.   
"You taste like beer" Trini smirks  
"That's your fault, corrupting me" Kim says faking an innocence Trini knows she doesn't have right now.  
"Kiss me again" Trini replies   
"No" Kim smiles.  
Trini raises her eyebrows and smirks at Kim, this flirting is dangerous and they both know it, know where it will lead but neither are willing to give in just yet. Trini takes a sip of her beer , biting her bottom lip and then licking her top lip, it makes Kim look because Trini's lips are nice. Kim takes the beer bottle from Trini and gives in by kissing her, it's a tension filled kiss but they both still won't give in.   
"You said no princess" Trini says smugly as she fiddles with the strap of Kim's top.  
"You're addictive" Kim replies simply  
" I can't stay away from you" Trini admits   
"Do you want to?" Kim asks   
"No" Trini replies whilst slipping her hands under Kim's top and running her hands up her body before taking them away.   
Kim can play games too, she gently plays with the waistband of Trini's jeans, letting her fingers find the soft skin just under the tip of her underwear. She uses the belt loops on the jeans to pull Trini closer on her lap, Trini steadies herself but wrapping her arms around Kim's neck, she leans forward to kiss her neck, she bites gently and Kim is about to give in.   
"You are everything" Kim sighs   
"You are more" Trini says breathlessly   
"It's been 3 days" Kim giggles   
"Irrelevant" Trini shrugs   
Kim plays with strands of Trini's hair, intertwining it in her own fingers, Kim remembers the time she cut her own hair off.  
"I cut my hair off you know" Kim says  
Trini looks at her curiously and wants to hear the story.  
"I used to have really long hair, well then I got this stupid boyfriend like really stupid , he was always pressuring me into doing things I didn't want to do" Kim starts   
"Like sex?" Trini asks taking a sip of beer   
"Yes exactly, if I'm honest I only dated him to shut up my stupid friends. Well anyway eventually he dumped me I didn't really care but he started obviously hooking up my best friend Amanda. Like I was pissed at her for giving it up to him you know? All the time she swore nothing was happening , if I'm honest I was jealous"  
Kim exhales as she begins to get it off her chest , Trini susses her out   
"Because you liked her?"   
Kim looks a little shocked but impressed that Trini could read her so well.  
"Yeah I guess I did, like we used to do stupid stuff like okay spin the bottle, 7 minutes in heaven and we always ended up kissing. She was pretty and when it was just the two of us she was nice and she made me feel good" Kim explains.  
"But she didn't like you? Like not in the way you wanted, she was using you as a toy as practice ?" Trini asks gently but with a hint of anger towards this girl she didn't know.  
"Exactly and I think she knew that I liked her" Kim sighs at rethinking these memories.  
"So you did something stupid?" Trini asks because it seems that the girl already is in tune to Kim.  
"Amanda was going on a date with oh his name is Ty which is pretty fucking stupid name (Trini nods in agreement) and she sent ME! ME! a picture of her in a state of undress saying do you think he will like what he sees" Kim fumes.  
Trini grips the bottle of beer tightly in fury   
"That's not cool! She was teasing you? Tormenting you".  
"I know so I got super pissed and I don't even know who I was angry at not really, or who I was more angry at but I forwarded the picture to Ty with the caption is this the girl you want to take home to your mom?" Kim hides her head in her hands she feels like she wants to cry but Trini makes her feel strong.  
Trini comforts her wrapping her arms around Kim tightly but softly   
"Oh Kim" she says gently   
"Not my finest moment, the picture went viral, I lost Amanda as a friend, I punched Ty's tooth out and ended up in Saturday detention for a long time" Kim remembers.  
"What you did was not ok, but what you was is sorry and you still are but you are a good person I'm making that judgement" Trini soothes her.  
"So one day In detention I had a run in with Amanda and some other pointless cheerleader and so I cut my hair off in the bathroom with art scissors" Kim chuckles.  
"Did it make you feel good?" Trini smirks   
"Amazing" Kim laughs and Trini runs her hair through Kim's waves and kisses her neck, jawline and then finally her lips.  
"You are a badass Kimberly Hart" Trini smiles   
"I'm you're badass" Kim smiles back   
Trini grabs Kimberly's hands and Trini slides off Kimberly's lap and pulls her up.  
She spins her empty beer bottle on the table it points at them both   
"Would you look at that" Trini smirks  
Kim shrugs and giggles because they are back to playing games and it makes Kim happy.  
"Kiss me then" Kim demands  
"No" Trini says mocking Kim's own answer from earlier.  
"That's not the right answer" Kim pouts   
"Come and find me" Trini says mysteriously as she leaves the room leaving Kim astounded. Kim gathers her thoughts for a moment before she goes and finds Trini. She searches some obvious places and cannot finds her, Kim takes her chances in a closet in the hallway. Kim gently opens the door and peeks inside, it's a nice closet because well Kim cares about things like that, she doesn't anticipate a small body grabbing her and pulling her in.  
"What are you doing?" Kim gasps as she adjusts to being on the floor.  
"You found me" Trini smiles ignoring the question.  
"Trini? What are we doing ?"  
Trini still doesn't answer she just straddles Kim and works her way up her body, planting a passionate kiss on her lips.  
"Oh" Kim manages   
"I always wanted to play 7 minutes in heaven" Trini teases whilst taking off Kim's top and jeans.  
"You know you aren't supposed to have sex during this game" Kim flirts back at her whilst trying to retain a cool composure.  
"We make our own rules princess" Trini has the last word as she begins to do obscene things to Kim that Kim certainly knows she never did with Amanda in the closet. Kim is ok but Trini isn't Amanda and she's not in high school anymore and this girl with her right now is everything and more.


	11. Milkshake and hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim wants milkshake   
> And they have in depth discussions about sexuality

7 minutes turns out to be a lot longer, because this isn't high school and even though they are on the floor of a closet they wrapped up together under a blanket that Trini has In her closet and it's just so damn nice they don't want to move.  
"I like your closet babe" Kim says eyeing the things up on the shelves  
"Sure thing princess" Trini says smugly   
"You have a lot of stuff in here" Kim questions   
"Yeah my dad help me build it, it was just an empty shell before we put shelves in, I wanted it to feel like my own little personal space" Trini says fond at the memory.  
"Are those skis?" Kim laughs as she cuddles into Trini even closer, Trini wasn't sure she could get any closer.  
Trini laughs at the skis "those are Jason's, a year ago he was desperately in love with some Kate Middleton lookalike who had family from the Hamptons and skied at Christmas, he joined them for a weekend nearly broke his leg and ended up hooking up with the girls brother in a hot tub".  
Kim starts giggling uncontrollably, "oh my God what a dick , When we were on summer vacation Zack was lusting after this surfer girl and told her he could surf, he couldn't like he can barely swim for shit. So one day we were all the beach, I was bored because the guy I was dating was boring, cute but boring so I was just egging Zack on to surf. He finally just went for it and I swear one little wave came towards him and he did a back flip off the surf board and landed really hard on the sand, he winded himself and nearly broke his wrist." Kim laughs even harder and Trini thinks that Kim couldn't be more perfect.  
Trini is laughing as she inquires "what the hell, so what happened to the surfer girl?"   
"She dumped his ass and turns out my boyfriend was an awesome surfer they hit it off , totally eloped to Hawaii and got married last spring" Kim smiles.  
"Fuck no way" Trini gasps  
"Way" Kim laughs.  
"It's like your life history in this closet babe" Kim says sweetly  
"Guess you could say that, actually I like that, it's poetic" Trini replies.  
They kiss because both aren't quite ready to come out of their little fort yet, but Trini is thirsty and it's kind of hot and she needs some air.  
"Are you thirsty princess?" She asks   
"I'm so craving something totally weird right now" Kim says biting her lip  
"Well I'm not at 7-11" Trini sasses as she pulls Kim off the floor.   
"I want a milkshake really bad" Kim pouts   
"This isn't Riverdale princess there's no pops round here" Trini smirks because she just gave away that she totally watches it.  
"Ha so you do watch chick stuff on Netflix" Kim pokes her playfully as they head to he kitchen  
"Veronica Lodge is hot Kimberly" Trini says matter of fact   
"She's a badass" Kim smirks   
"Yeah yeah she is now where do you expect me to get this milkshake from its 11pm?" Trini says with a monotone voice and expression.  
"Ugh Krispy Kreme, only the place we met and fell In love" Kim teases and oh she just went there she just said that word, she didn't mean too. Fuck she only met Trini on Monday and now it's Wednesday (nearly Thursday), she doesn't look round for a minute doesn't want to look at Trini's face because she may have tried to sound like she was joking but she might not of been. Trini twirls Kim round like the princess she is and kisses her on the lips   
"Oh how could I forget, girl meets girl in Krispy Kreme, they fuck after drinking a bottle of tequila and then go out for romantic walks for milkshake" Trini smirks in a deadpan voice. Kim playfully slaps her and begins to tickle her, it breaks Trini's resolve and she laughs and smiles back at Kim.   
"Come on then shoes on" Trini demands, she stops to think about Kim's words, they felt real, falling for someone you've known a matter of days can't be real but the truth is Trini's never known anything so real.  
"You know Trini don't ever write romantic stories will you ?" Kim teases   
"I'm not Jane Villanueva Kimberly" Trini rolls her eyes hurrying Kim out the door because she's too busy fiddling with little knick knacks that Trini has on the stand in her hallway.  
"You watch Jane the virgin?, I know all your secrets now" Kim says in a mock horror.  
"It's funny ok?" Is all Trini' says.  
Trini doesn't ever remember the lights being this hideously bright before in Krispy Kreme, but it's kind of very late and Kim is like an excited kitten looking at the menu.  
"Strawberry Kreme shake please" Kim beams and then she looks at Trini   
"Oh I'll have a mango chiller please".  
The walk back is nice, they hold hands and Trini feels like she's 15 again holding hands with her first girlfriend Ashley, Ashley was cute in that skater girl kind of way. They only dated for 6 months which is kind of long for high school but still, Trini moved to another town and well her mom kind of found out so there was that.  
"Have you dated anyone here?" Kim asks out of the blue   
"Not for a while" Trini smirks   
"So you have?" Kim asks again  
"Yes, I've dated a couple of girls nothing that serious" Trini laughs as she looks at Kim studying her face for information.  
"Can I ask who?" Kim inquires   
"Erm Dana Mitchell and Rose Ortiz" Trini remembers  
"Oh I know Dana, she's a cheerleader right ? She's cute" Kim asks   
"Yeah she was cute, majorly stuck up and a bit bitchy though" Trini groans at the memory.  
"What happened?" Kim has to know, she's not jealous just curious.  
"Let's just say she was my Amanda if you like, I realised that I was totally blinded by how hot she was and she was just using me for sex, not that I didn't mind I'm not going to lie but she's god damn awful" Trini laughs and shakes her head at herself .  
"Hot sex with someone you hate I've never done that" Kim says curiously into her milkshake whilst giving Trini an interesting look.   
"Well you've missed out" Trini playfully says as she pokes Kim's side   
"I hate you" Kim says biting her lip  
"That doesn't work" Trini replies, but honestly maybe it did a little bit.  
"What about Rose?" Kim asks, she feels Trini tense up a little bit so won't push it and nearly says that she doesn't have to answer.  
"Rose cheated on me" Trini says bluntly   
"And you loved her?" Kim asks quietly maybe a little jealously because Kim had never ever been in love before so hearing that Trini possibly had was a little heartbreaking to her.  
"Not quite, I really liked her and I felt maybe that it could of been along the line. I didn't care she was bisexual at all, like really I don't get why people find it so hard to understand, but she did have an issue with it her own self wasn't comfortable with it". We were together 8 months and I really did like her, like we hadn't said I love you because I don't feel like that feeling was quite there but I really cared about her. I found her in bed with a guy and turned out it had been going on for like 3 months, her defence? She just wasn't sure what she was and had to know" Trini fumes.  
"That's low, who does that?" Kim semi shouts and Trini grips her hand tighter and laughs warmly at her support.  
"So you don't care that I am whatever I am?" Kim laughs.  
"Kim you can call yourself bisexual I don't care" Trini kisses her on the cheek  
"I don't know, I actually find the idea of being with men kind of gross but sometimes they are pretty" Kim sighs and laughs into Trini's shoulder.  
"Billy calls it being Biromantic" Trini says randomly   
"What the fuck is that? Is that some Billy Cranston lingo?" Kim laughs curiously.  
"He says he is gay but open to the idea of a romance with a girl, like he's not sexually attracted to them but he doesn't mind spending time with them and some affection" Trini explains   
"So I'm romantically attracted to men but not sexually?" Kim asks giggling   
"Yeah? I don't know?" Maybe I'm explaining it all wrong, there are so many labels" Trini laughs.  
"I hate going on dates with men, they are actually kind of annoying, I just think that I admire how they look sometimes?" Kim giggles again because she thinks she's realised that she's actually gay.  
"Princess I don't think you need a label" Trini laughs and kisses her again.  
"Ok here goes, I think that I am an open minded lesbian, I'm not saying men aren't pretty to look at but I don't want to date them or have sex with them but I'm not saying never" Kim breathes and falls into a fit of laughter.  
"You are such a dork Kimberly, but right now you are my dork and if you hurry up home with me I'll tell you who I have a man crush on" Trini teases as she runs off into the distance leaving Kim to jog behind her.  
"Is it Jason?"  
"FOR FUCKS SAKE NO"   
"Oh my god is it Zack?"  
"DONT BE DISGUSTING"  
"Is it Archie from Riverdale?"  
"YOU'RE A FUNNY GIRL KIMBERLY"  
"wait are you a belieber?" Kim puffs as she catches up with Trini outside her front door.  
Trini has a frown on her face and is trying to hide a smile   
"I hate you" Trini smirks as she knows she's been caught , Kim takes the key from Trini's hands and opens the door.   
"I hate you too" Kim replies biting her lip and dropping her jacket to the floor.


	12. Spilling milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Zack interrupt   
> Trini and Kim's morning   
> Because isn't that what they do best?

Trini wakes up to the distant sound of banging and crashing coming from what she believes is the kitchen, she rolls over to see that Kim is still sleeping peacefully and looking perfect. She immediately sighs out loud when she realises she has a Jason in the kitchen but wait she's hears two voices, ok she's getting up. She walks bleary eyed into the kitchen and eyes the two men standing around bickering Zack bending down trying to shove pots and pans back into the cupboard and Jason staring at the food in front of him. Of course these two would have no personal space awareness   
"What the fuck guys?" Trini bellows making them both look round   
"Chill out crazy girl we came to make breakfast considering you two never come up for air" Zack says casually whilst staring intensely at a frying pan.  
"That's a frying pan homeboy" she says to him because she knows he has no idea.  
"Cool" he says swinging it around   
"It's not a tennis racket" Jason scolds as he snatches it off him   
"Sorry dad" Zack pulls a face and it makes Trini laugh just a little bit.  
"Sorry T, it was Zack's idea I just got roped into it" Jason shrugs sorry.  
"Well are you going to make breakfast or not? I have work today, no classes and I have to be there by 10 so make something or get out of my apartment" she tells them. Kim appears looking disheveled and wearing an oversized t-shirt of Jason's because somehow Trini always ends up with Jason's t-shirt as he seems to discard them so much. Trini looks at her and can't believe that she has gotten to woke up next to this girl for the 3rd morning in a row, she swears she hears her heart skip a beat.   
"What's the meaning of this?" Kim says sleepily as she waves her hands around at the 2 boys. Trini goes over to Kim and wraps her arms around her and gives her a kiss, enough to make the boys either slightly aroused or grossed out she doesn't particularly care which.   
"Hi sleeping beauty" Trini says tenderly as she strokes Kim's hair.  
"Make them shush" Kim says lazily as she slouches on the kitchen stool head on the table.  
"Crazy girl what did you do to her?" Zack asks loudly because apparently he has no indoor voice.  
"I did nothing, she's just tired aren't you princess?" Trini says whilst stroking Kim's neck and kissing her cheek.  
"You two are nauseating" Jason groans as he starts to make eggs.  
"Jealousy will get you nowhere pretty boy" Trini remarks slapping Jason on the arm and then kissing him on the cheek.  
"Do I get a kiss?" Zack asks   
"No" Trini says sitting down at the table, Kim cuddling up to her side.  
"So what are you two doing tonight? Another date? Planning your wedding? Eloping?" Zack says seriously.  
"Shutup Zack" is all Kim replys  
"Where's the love?" Zack responds slurping a mouthful of coffee, Trini punches him in the arm  
"Dude thats gross"  
"Actually T I'm going to have to cancel our pizza night tonight I got called to work and I need the money sorry" Jason speaks whilst splashing milk everywhere.   
"You break my heart pretty boy" Trini says dramatically   
"Hey can we still be friends?" Jason sings because he thinks he's funny and maybe Trini wants to laugh a little bit but she's keeping her poker face. Kim starts laughing because she thinks about Trini's little Bieber confession and wonders if Jason knows.   
"Is it too late now to say sorry?" Kim says and Trini starts to realise what's happening   
"Cause I'm missing more that just your body" Jason adds and Zack raises his eyebrows in confusion.  
"I don't but you still hit my phone up" sings Kim and Trini puts her hand over the mouth and points at Jason.  
"You two stop" she orders   
"What's going on crazy girl?" Zack asks Trini  
"Trini has a crush on Justin Bieber" Kim mumbles through Trini's hand, Jason laughs and Trini wants to punch him.   
"Dude I thought you were cool" Zack sighs and shakes his head  
"It's not a crush" Trini folds her arms and throws them all a moody look she perfected in her teenage years.  
"T it so is, it's ok we aren't judging" Jason puts his hands up in mock surrender  
"Whatever I hate you all" she smiles as she flops on the couch because she can't be bothered to argue. Kim comes over to join her and sits on her lap, Jason and Zack look at each other grinning   
"Are you two going to come eat or just eat each other" Zack blurts out whilst putting breakfast on the table. Jason slaps Zack round the head.  
"Why are you friends with with this?" Trini points at Zack half smirking and half annoyed  
"Because Kim can't live without me" Zack winks   
"Debatable Zachary" Kim says smugly as she eats her breakfast whilst trying not to pull a face because those boys cannot cook.   
Kim looks at Trini with a satisfied look on her face and Trini knows that Kim is staring at her.  
"What princess?" Trini says raising her eyebrows and staring back at her, Kim leans closer to her so she can whisper in her ear "so do I get you all to myself tonight then?". The hot breath sends shivers through Trini as she tries to focus and reply.  
"Another night of you?" She teases   
"Can't handle me?" Kim retorts   
"I can handle you princess" Trini looks Kim up and down in a way that's completely un innocent and it makes Kim's stomach flip and makes her think of things that she can't when there are two other people staring at her.  
"Then come swimming with me?, Meet me at 6 you get off work at 5 right?" Kim smiles as she grabs Zack by the arm and waves goodbye to Jason, wrinkling her nose at him when she smiles. She doesn't let Trini reply because Kim knows that she will be there because they are addicted to each other and Trini feels like a sugar rush that she hasn't come down from.   
Trini pulls herself together, and Jason is clearing up in the kitchen, she hugs him goodbye and he gives her a smirk. She looks as him as if to say 'say nothing' but he can't resist   
"You two are something else" he chuckles   
Trini blushes because she knows but somehow she can't help how she's feeling.   
"Stop teasing" she sighs putting her shoes on and slipping in her jacket  
"It's like you are addicted to each other" he points out as he too puts on his shoes and jacket.  
"I feel like I've been on a constant high since I met her" Trini smiles as she closes the front door  
"She makes you happy that's all I care about and you clearly make her happy she can't stop giving you heart eyes" he chuckles as he prepares to leave   
"But what if the high comes crashing down Jason" she says sadly   
"No don't you do that! Don't you dare" Jason grabs her arms to put his point across   
"Thankyou" is all she says as she smiles and walks away because Jason is right, he might be smug about it and always has a annoying movie like way of putting things but he is always right. Trini knows what she feels is real and she thinks that Kim might feel the same way too, and for once in her life she's not going to let herself get in the way she's going to step back and enjoy the drug like infused high Kim is giving her because she just can't quit it and not because she's addicted but because she wants to.


	13. Apple juice and picnic blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swimming  
> Picnics  
> And feelings

It's 5:30 in the evening and Trini isn't too sure why she's heading out towards the hiking trail when all she wants to do is crash. Oh yes because Kimberly Hart is a girl she met 4 days ago who may or may not be the very end of her. Trini agreed to meet Kim at a specific location on the trail and Trini had arrived with 10 minutes to spare, she stood taking in the view the sun was setting and it cast a gorgoeus pink hue in the sky. Her thoughts clouded with thoughts of Kimberly and how she was breathtaking and there's hands over her eyes.  
-"Kimberly"  
"It might be"  
-"Well are you a crazy serial killer?"  
"I'm not"  
-"then princess what are you playing at? Take your hands away"  
And Kim takes her hands away, she has a stupid grin on her face, one that Trini is already addicted to and makes her smile.  
"Whats in the rucksack?" Trini asks curiously  
"A picnic" Kim beams as she bends down to take out a blanket and set it on the ground.  
"Oh" Trini says  
"What's oh?" Kim frowns  
"That's really cute" Trini smirks as she can't help herself but fall into a tight embrace with Kim, she runs her hands through Kim's hair and Kim cups Trini's face in return, they don't kiss just hold each other and it's nice more than nice.  
Trini watches as Kim sets out a picnic, she spots the cheese and onion chips and it makes her heart melt, there are sandwiches and candies and Trini thinks that in this moment something changed she thinks wait no she can't think that just yet it's too soon.  
"I like sandwiches" Trini says whilst deciding which one to have  
"Who doesn't?" Kim asks  
"True they'd be weird and not worth my time" Trini smirks  
"Thank God I like sandwiches then huh?" Kim retorts  
"And who said I liked you?" Trini teases  
"I know you do beautiful" Kim teases back because she can.  
"It's beautiful here, Thankyou for asking me here" Trini says as she leans into Kim and steals herself a carton of apple juice  
"I wanted you to see this, this place always clears my head helps me see things better, it means a lot to me" Kim says soothingly taking Trini's hand in her own.  
"Well it's good that you have a place like this to come when you feel like that princess" Trini reassures her.  
"I actually came here this morning just for a little while" Kim confesses whilst looking into Trini's eyes a little shyly lacking a confidence that Kim usually has.  
"Did you get the thinking done you needed to?" Trini asks curiously throwing a candy down Kim's tank top because she doesn't want Kim to feel uncomfortable with her questioning. Kim picks the candy out and smiles whilst raising her eyebrows and she throws it back hitting Trini on the chest.  
"I did it was most helpful" Kim gives nothing away.  
"So can I ask what was troubling you?" Trini asks , Kim pokes her finger to Trini's chest but doesn't know where quite to look, she averts Trini's eyes and looks into her lap. It takes Kim a lot of time to say what she wants to say and Trini doesn't pressure her  
"You" Kim says quietly and Trini doesn't know what to say, not sure how she feels about that answer.  
"I think I" Kim manages before Trini puts her finger over Kim's lips and stares her directly in her eyes because she knows what Kim wants to say but neither of them are ready for that yet but they feel it and it's enough. Kim takes Trini's finger softly and holds her hand  
"It's been 4 days" Trini says in a voice that you couldn't describe because she doesn't want to sound like she doesn't want what Kim is trying to or wanting to say.  
"It could be 4 minutes, 4 hours, 4 frickin years and I would feel the same" Kim smiles  
"You are sappy Kimberly Hart" Trini giggles as she kisses Kim gently and then stealing another carton of apple juice.  
"Says you drinking apple juice from a carton" Kim smiles  
"Why did you bring them if you are just going to mock me?" Trini sighs dramatically.  
"Who doesn't love apple juice?" Kim smirks  
"What if I didn't?" Trini says  
"But I figured you would, plus you are small and cute so I knew you would love a juice carton" Kim playfully grabs and pulls her into a laying position whilst carefully avoiding landing on any food.  
"You are still mocking me Kimberly" Trini says in her monotone voice of pretend annoyance.  
They kiss because the tension is too much, too many words have almost been said and kissing says everything without saying anything. Neither would admit it well maybe Kim would but this right now is the single most romantic thing they've both ever experienced. The sunset, the blanket, the warm glow of the Californian sun still shining just a little bit, no noise except for the sounds of nature and the occasional sigh from either of them. It's just them and nobody else matters, tomorrow would be Friday and that would mark 5 whole days since they first met and here they already are in a bubble of no one else mattering. Trini sits up taking off her jacket, Kim wonders why she would do that when it's almost dark and getting a little cooler, Kim sits up and stares as if she's not quite sure of what to do. Trini takes off Kim's jacket, and then her top and Kim gets it, she follows Trini's lead by gently tugging Trini's top over her head.  
"Is this a striptease" Kim jokes nervously because she still doesn't know what's happening  
"Do you want it to be?" Trini says seductively and receives a look from Kim  
"Don't do that" Kim scolds unable to stop herself from touching Trini's waist anymore and then moving her hands towards her breasts.  
"Stand up" Trini orders and Kim does because she's kind of feeling turned on and she's outside and it's almost certainly dark now and she's semi without clothes.  
She unbuttons Kim's jeans and let's them drop to the ground and Kim steps out of them, Kim does the same to Trini and they both stare at each other, Kim looks confused but with a look of hunger and Trini looks pleased with herself.  
"Was this an elaborate plot to see me in my bathing costume?" Kim jokes  
"I just wanted to see if you was wearing one" Trini teases.  
"Well I am as are you" Kim retorts whilst making herself closer to Trini  
"Are you going to take me swimming or not?" Trini asks taking Kim's hand.  
"You are very rude" Kim scolds as she deliberately lingers whilst looking at Trini's body  
"And what are you going to do about it?" Trini tests whilst following Kim along the pathway to the lake.  
"I'll push you off this cliff side" Kim says seriously  
"Really princess?" Trini smirks whilst looking down at the lake  
"I never back down, I don't give up on a challenge and you certainly are one, so don't push me or I'll jump and I'll take you with me" Kim smiles in an all American way like she hasn't just been talking about pushing Trini off the cliff.  
"Interesting foreplay" Trini smirks  
"The best kind" Kim smirks back  
"You're dangerous" Trini smiles not sure if she's fucking terrified, turned on or bat shit crazy in love with this stupid girl she met like 4 days ago  
"I once punched a guys tooth out" Kim laughs  
"I heard they put it back" Trini giggles.  
"You want to?" Kim's asks  
"Want to what?" Trini replies  
"Jump?" Kim says casually  
"And if we die?" Trini asks because really what other question is their to ask?  
"Then you can die happy knowing you met me and had the best almost week of your life" Kim says smugly  
"Debatable princess" Trini teases  
"Please I know I made your day with the apple juice carton" Kim smirks  
Trini rolls her eyes and tries not to smile  
"Enough with the apple juice cartons, you know what I don't even like it anymore" she says dramatically as she makes hand signals into thin air.  
"Debatable princess" Kim mocks Trini in her tone of voice  
"You know I'm not sure if I want to declare my feelings for you, fuck you or throw you off this stupid cliff Kimberly Hart" Trini groans into the now dark sky.  
"I really really really like you Trini" Kim smiles as she grabs Trini and they hurtle into the water below them.  
It's cold  
Not too cold  
But cold enough at first contact to make them both shudder  
It's refreshing  
And invigorating  
And very wet  
"I hate you" Trini whines as she makes her way to Kim and playfully pushes her.  
"And you know what you told me about people you hate?" Kim teases and honestly Trini's a little shocked to make the connection just yet  
"No Kimberly" Trini says deadpan whilst Kim is touching her skin under the water  
"That hate sex is fun" Kim smirks, and oh that's what she meant.  
"Well get up there then" Trini smiles and nods up to the top of the cliff  
And Kim grabs her and they swim for a little while before they get out and run for their little spot to get the towels.  
They dry and wrap themselves in blankets,  
"Do you know how to make a fire?" Kim asks  
"Yeah sure princess, do you want one?" Trini asks softly  
"Yes it would be nice" Kim replies contently. Trini's good with stuff like that, always has been she gets a fire started easily and Kim's impressed, she snuggles up to Trini and their bodies just fit.  
"I like it here, I like you here, I like us here" Kim says  
"I love it too" Trini replies and did she mean to say love ? She's not sure maybe she did because what Kim was trying to say was what they both are avoiding saying so they both dance around it by saying other things.  
Trini kisses Kim on the forehead but that isn't enough so Kim grabs her and kisses her it's sort of soft and gentle but also hungry. Trini can't even deny that she wants Kim right now, right here under the stars, outside in the open air and her hands wander  
"Are we going to do this here?" Kim giggles into Trini's mouth  
"I would very much like too" Trini says honestly  
"I've never outside" Kim says not quite saying her sentence properly  
"Can't say I make a habit out of it princess" Trini teases  
"Then it can be our thing" Kim smiles  
"Shutup then" Trini demands jokingly as she smoothly rolls herself on top of Kim and pulls the blanket over them  
"Oh the romance" Kim jokes lightly as she succumbs to Trini under the stars like some romantic novel that Kim would Deny she's ever read. This is their moment, when everything became clear to them but they'll say it when it's time.


	14. A latte for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day 5   
> Jason is stressing about his date

Trini stirs feeling a peculiar breeze down her neck, feels a warm body clung to her own and she remembers. Her eyes flicker open and let the rising sunlight in, she feels content but looks at the time she has class In couple of hours and she's laying on a picnic blanket on a cliff side with Kimberly fucking Hart the most beautiful girl in the world. Kim shuffles and make a cute mumbling noise, Trini doesn't want to wake her because how could you?. Kim stirs again and her hands wander to a place that Trini knows isn't an accident   
-"Kimberly"   
"Mmmmmfffppph" and Kim's hands carry on touching   
-"Kimberly that's not an accident" Trini says trying to be authoritative  
"I'm sleep" Kim pretends to mumble   
So Trini slides her hands down Kim's body and reaches Kim's   
"Ok I am awake" Kim jumps suddenly full of life and Trini chuckles  
"I know your little games now Kimberly" Trini smirks because of course she does.  
"What the hell is even the time?" Kim groans   
"It's 6:30" Trini says reaching for her shirt to put over her tank top  
"Ugh what in the morning?" Kim whinges and throws herself back on the blanket dramatically.  
"Yeah in the morning you are such a princess, and if I recall it was you who wanted to be at one with nature" Trini waves her hands to match Kim's dramatic behaviour.  
"I just wanted to go for a swim and have a picnic, you corrupted me and this picnic blanket" Kim pouts mock innocently which Trini doesn't fall for so she rolls herself on top of Kim and kisses her.  
"See corrupting me again" Kim smiles   
"Is it going to be a problem for you princess?" Trini smirks as she kisses Kim's neck and moves one of her hands into her hair   
"Well no" Kim sighs and Trini looks at Kim smug and Kim doesn't care because she likes being kissed there.   
"I have to go home and take a shower" Trini grumbles as she finally finishes getting dressed,  
"Stay" Kim whines and she's adorable and Trini really wants to stay.  
"I can't and neither can you, we both have classes, I can see you tonight, I mean if you want to?" Trini says packing up Kim's rucksack of all the picnic things.  
"Well I don't know, I'm kind of seeing this girl actually" Kim smirks as she stands up finally ready to leave   
"You are an ass Kimberly Hart" Trini rolls her eyes taking her hand and ushering her along   
"You either want this or not" Trini teases whilst gesturing to her body and Kim laughs because she's reminded of Zack and that is exactly something he would do.  
"Oh I'm ok thankyou, I've had it, it's nothing special" Kim teases whilst earning a glowering look from Trini  
"I see how it is, well kiss goodbye to this then princess" Trini huffs as she dramatically storms away because she plays the role of small and feisty so well.  
Kim chases after her catching up and wrapping her arms around Trini   
"I take it back I missed you" Kim pouts   
"Silly, I'm going to have to punish you now" Trini frowns   
"Oooh and how exactly?" Kim says as Trini can see she's smirking and knows exactly what she's referring to.  
"No Kimberly" is the response she gets   
"Then how?" Kim questions   
"You'll find out princess" Trini smiles as she kisses Kim goodbye  
"I'll see you at 8" Trini shouts after her   
"Where are we going?" Kim shouts back   
"It's Friday night it's party night , it's 90s night" Trini laughs   
"I'll come to yours first and I'll bring some vodka" Kim waves   
"Done" Trini shouts for the last time as she heads back to her apartment.   
Trini's in class when she checks her cell phone 

Not my boyfriend:  
Hi my name is Jason Scott  
I am your best friend   
I miss you and I hope that one  
Day soon you will remember me   
So I have my date tonight so  
Please tell me everything's going  
To be ok  
I thought you loved me   
J  
X

She laughs quietly whilst working on her lecture work and types out a reply 

Trini I hate my last name:  
Dude I'm sorry  
Of course I love you and I   
Haven't forgotten you I've just been  
Preoccupied ;)   
You will be fine !! Billy's a dream and you   
Are ok I guess   
Im here for you man   
T   
X

Jason obviously isn't paying much attention in his lecture because his reply comes quick 

Not my boyfriend:  
Oh preoccupied by a hot brunette  
Whose name might be KIMBERLY ;)  
I know you !!!   
Stop having sex and come be my   
Lunch buddy at KK   
SO NERVOUS T  
J  
X

Trini replies one more time to confirm she will meet him for lunch because actually although she wouldn't admit it she misses him a little.

Trini I hate my last name:  
Chill pretty boy the date will be fine   
You know sex is pretty great  
You should try it some time ;)   
I'll see you at KK at 1   
Laters   
Love you   
T   
X

"No Jason you aren't ordering an espresso" Trini slaps his hands as he nervously jiggles about at the Krispy Kreme counter  
"He will have a latte please" Trini orders as she sits down   
"What is wrong with you?" She barks at Jason maybe a little more forceful than she meant but he was a gibbering mess.  
"I don't know, like we've been talking for weeks and we've even kissed but I'm just really nervous about this date what if we don't have anything in common or he doesn't like me?" Jason muses.  
"Listen I'm going to do a you now because I'm not wired on super charged coffee and fretting all over the place, YOU are a great guy Jason. You are kind, smart, funny, you have the biggest heart, you are brave, interesting and I suppose you aren't ugly so there's that, I mean you can't drive for shit but you do make everyone's day a little brighter so why wouldn't Billy like you?" Trini reassures him and he reaches out for her hand across the table and squeezes it.  
"Thankyou T that meant everything coming from you" Jason smiles sipping his milky latte that he hates.  
"Ugh I sounded like you" she laughs and he laughs too because Trini laughing is the best sound.  
Zack Taylor comes bounding into Krispy Kreme with Tommy oliver in tow, she's utterly beautiful and they look well matched, she waves over at Trini.  
"Hey Trini, erm Jason isn't it?" She smiles, Jason's pupils dilate a little because it's hard to deny that the girl is pretty.  
"Erm yeah hey Tommy" Jason stumbles which earns him a weird look from Trini   
"Oh Trini aren't you and Kim going to the 90s night tonight At the club?" She asks   
"Yeah we are, what about you?" Trini replies   
"Yes , we should all go together , we can meet at yours since we know Kim will already be there , we will see you at 9. Oh and Jason you should totally come when you've finished your date with Billy" Tommy smiles.  
"Sup crazy girl, pretty boy" Zack nods is head as he comes over to the table   
"Hi Zack" Trini smiles sarcastically   
"Hi" Jason says stoically   
"What's up with Zac Efron?" Zack laughs whilst his eyebrows curious   
"Date nerves" Trini smirks   
"Oh play it cool dude, chill out and drink your erm latte" Zack laughs as he looks in Jason's cup.  
"Trini told me I couldn't have anymore strong coffee" Jason mumbles into his sweater.  
"Come on Zack leave the boy alone, let's go, Trini see you tonight sweetie and nice to meet you Jason" Tommy smiles as she grabs Zack's hand and drags him out of Krispy Kreme but not before he flips his middle finger up at Trini and she returns with a sarcastic smile and wave and sticking her own middle finger up.  
She puts her arm around Jason, rests her head on his shoulder, Trini's not much of an affectionate person she has to really love and trust a person to be like this with them. Trini can count on one hand who those people are and 2 are her little brothers the others being Jason and well Kim- Kim's shes known for 5 days.  
"Come on you I'll walk you back to class" she says softly as she gets up and nudges him to do the same.  
"T thanks for everything you do for me" Jason says quietly but full of affection   
"Shutup and drink your latte Scott" she says playfully as she slaps his arm. Jason will be ok she knows that , they both do that let their thoughts eat away at them and put on a brave face, but they aren't those high schoolers anymore and life is better.


	15. Vodka is stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini is wearing pink

After helping Jason pick an outfit for his date because apparently that's a thing they do now Trini turns her attention to herself, she knows what she's going to wear and it's something she can't even believe she owns.  
Kim stands in the doorway of Trini's apartment, she hasn't said a word or moved in at least a minute and Trini thinks she ought to move it along a little.  
"You know you can come in?" She smirks at Kim who doesn't know where to look as she finally comes through the door.  
"You look beautiful" Trini says to Kim admiring her classy black dress that shows off her arms and back that Trini has grown to be quite fond of. It's as soon as they are near one another it's like sparks , uncontrollable feelings, looks of all kinds and Kim is kissing her hungrily.  
"Hello" Trini smiles laughing a little still not really quite sure what is exactly wrong with Kim   
"Your dress is pink" Kim says quietly and it is, the pinkest thing that Trini has ever seen and definitely ever owned. It goes with her skin tone, somehow helps the slight golden hue of her eyes stand out, it certainly shows off erm assets that Kim has grown to quite like.   
"Are you pissed because it's your favourite colour?" Trini teases, now holding hands with Kim because Kim is still standing around looking aghast.  
Jason comes strolling out of Trini's bedroom much to Kim's surprise   
"She looks banging right?" And he really just said that   
"Jason did you actually say that because I think I'm going to actually vomit, you are officially banned from talking to Zack anymore" Trini scolds him and he chuckles.  
"I have to agree" Kim giggles because now she's decided to be chatty   
"Who says banging?" Trini says grumpily   
"It's a compliment T jeez, right I'm going wish me luck, bye You" Jason's says kissing Trini's cheek "bye Kimberly and you look banging too" he winks as he finally leaves  
"Thanks" Kim shouts and giggles as he shuts the door.  
"He's annoying" Trini frowns   
"But he's so very right" Kim almost growls as she grabs Trini's hand and pulls her up onto the kitchen counter and kisses her so hard that Trini's not sure she can breathe and not even sure that breathing is necessary anymore.  
"So that's what's wrong with you" Trini smirks seeing Kim's smile and her eyes   
"It's a very nice dress" Kim shrugs   
"Well get me off this counter I'm not having sex with you right now Zack and Tommy will be here in oh 10 minutes" Trini says to Kimberly who is looking pouty at the thought of being told no.  
"I can work with 10 minutes baby" Kim teases   
"No" Trini tells her firmly  
"Well I hope you know what you are doing to me denying me" Kim says sighing whilst eying Trini up and then leaning into Trini further to reach behind her and pour herself some vodka and finally putting Trini down onto the floor.  
"Don't blackmail me" Trini says trying not to give into Kim   
"Who said anything about blackmailing?" Kim's says nonchalantly pouring Trini a glass of vodka.  
"You are a piece of work" Trini shakes her head and smiles   
"And I think you like it that way" Kim saunters whilst coming closer to Trini again leaning over her to get to her glass her body running against Trini's. Trini sighs internally because maybe this pink dress wasn't such a good idea.  
"I forgot Coke" Kim lifts her glass and indicates   
"Sure" Trini says completely disbelieving her.  
"Oh hey Kimberly" Zack charges through Trini's apartment and grabs her forcing her into a hug   
"Hey Zachary" she settles into the hug and eventually she lets him go , she kisses Tommy on the cheek   
"Hello pretty lady" Kim smiles and Tommy blushes a little   
"Why thankyou you look pretty too" Tommy returns her smiles   
"Bleurgh love fest, Where's your crazy girl?" Zack shouts, is this shouting or is this Zack's normal tone of voice no one is ever sure.   
"Why do you insist on calling her that?" Kim says crossly   
"Because she's banging you" Zack replies without a single thought , Tommy slaps him on the arm   
"Babe" she says sternly to him  
"Seriously I've got words for you for teaching Jason that word homeboy" Trini semi shouts as she comes back into the room   
"Well fuck" is all Zack can manage earning him both looks of disgust and contempt from Tommy and Kim.  
Trini chuckles and makes her way over to Zack they high five much to the others girls confusion.  
"Thanks homeboy, got to say I agree when you told me I'd look good in pink" she smirks as she flops on to the couch.  
Kim's face is a picture  
"You two ganging up on me? That's so rude, where's the love Zachary have years and years of loyal, devoted and loving friendship meant nothing to you" Kim pretend sobs making Tommy laugh   
"Kim I love you very much and you know that but this girl is hot so sue me" Zack shrugs   
"Zack you know I'm standing right here" Tommy says annoyance in her voice   
"And you babe are beautiful but don't forget that you referred to Jason Scott as a nice piece of ass this afternoon" Zack smirks   
"I hate you Zack" Tommy groans trying to hide her embarrassment.  
Trini and Zack laugh hysterically as the elbow one another and Kim can't help but smile as she puts an arm around Tommy   
"You know he gets better the more you know him" Kim smiles   
"He's perfect" Tommy sighs and Kim can only chuckle at her confession.  
Trini is perched on Kim's lap with Kim's arms around her waist , Zack looks at the adorable display   
"So Kim won't give much away but what's the deal with you two?" Zack asks curiously   
"And you think I'm going to tell you?" Trini smirks at him  
"We're together Zack" Kim smiles girlishly reaching for Trini's hand   
"Awww girlfriends" Zack mocks   
"Are we?" Trini teases  
"Don't be sassy" Kim says whilst absentmindedly touching Trini's thigh   
"Sassy? You sound like my abuela" Trini laughs   
"Hey our ride is here" Tommy calls looking out the window , she pulls Trini up by her arms and links arms with her walking out of the door.  
"Tommy is that the vodka in your purse?" Trini smirks   
"Why yes ma'am it is" Tommy grins wiggling the bottle inside her purse.  
Kim takes Zack's arm and rests her head on his shoulder   
"I've never seen you this happy Kimmy" Zack says in a sweet genuine tone he only uses for Kim   
"I'm glad you like her it means a lot to me, I think she's really special" Kim swoons because she's such a romantic.  
"Plus she's like super hot so there's that" Zack says smirking   
"Yeah I know I don't know how I'm going to survive the evening" Kim whines dramatically  
"Erm bathroom?" Zack winks   
"Ewww no gross" Kim laughs playfully hitting him.  
Because Kim can wait she really can, she will just have to survive Trini looking like that, somehow. Kim is cursing the Stupid vodka as she's crammed in a small taxi sitting dangerously close to Trini, stupid vodka she sighs.


	16. Sambucca will make you dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance routines  
> And Kimberly behaving badly

"What's up everyone J-Man is here" Jason shouts to his friends as he enters the club  
"Oh my god Jason no don't ever say that again" Trini laughs hugging him  
"Hey Billy" she smiles  
"Billy Cranston in a club hey?" Kimberly smiles at him  
"Well it's a day for firsts, I went on my first real date with a boy and now I'm at my first night club it's all really rather exhilarating" Billy says excitedly at everyone.  
"Can we get you a drink B-man?" Zack says loudly  
"Erm I'll have well I don't know what's good to drink?" Billy asks  
"Sambucas good" Zack smirks  
"No" Jason overrules him quickly  
"Is it not good Jason?" Billy asks innocently  
"It's disgusting and it's a drink of regret" Jason says eyeing Zack  
"Well normally I would say no to that but I'm all for new things today so yes I'll have one of those" Billy says sweetly and he has no idea.  
"This is a bad idea" Jason sighs  
"Sambuca's for everyone" Tommy says enthusiastically  
"I'll go to the bar with them" Trini reassures Jason rubbing his shoulder.  
Jason shuffles closer to Kim and she welcomes his closeness  
"Hey how was the date?" Kim smiles and Jason can see in this moment what Trini sees in Kim, her face tells a thousand stories and she really is rather beautiful.  
"Oh Kimberly it was I can't even describe it, he's so warm, sweet and funny and oh my God I could listen to him talk about absolutely anything for hours" Jason says content. Kim giggles and touches him arm  
"You two are adorable, he really likes you I can tell, you've brought him out his little shell" Kim assures him.  
"I just want him to be happy and comfortable plus he's very cute" Jason sighs  
"He's a keeper" Kim teases  
"So is Trini you know" Jason replies softly and Kim doesn't even need to say anything straight away because she knows that  
"I know" Kim sighs looking at Jason in a way that he would describe as giddy.  
Billy smiles enthusiastically as Zack instructs him on how to down his first shot, Jason can't look and winces as he does watching Billy chuck the liquid down his throat. Billy clutched his throat and made a peculiar noise  
"Jason it burns" he gasps, Zack's eyes go wide as he realises what he's done and everyone's eyes bore at Zack  
"WOOOHOOOOO" Billy shouts slamming the shot glass on the table  
"Piece of cake" he smiles and what just happened no one was quite sure but it made them all smile. Trini thought that this right now was perfect, the 6 of them together, all had a bond with each other in a unique way. Not even 5 days ago Trini didn't know Zack, she barely knew Tommy, she kind of knew Billy but she definitely didn't know Kimberly Hart the girl sat next to her right now the one she  
"Trini do you want some fresh air?" Kim asks interrupting her thoughts  
"Yeah sure" Trini says scanning the room for an easy escape route  
"It is kind of hot" Trini says flustered  
"You are hot" Kim winks  
"You are cheesy" Trini laughs as she takes Kimberly's hand is led through the crowds, she notices Jason and Billy in a quiet corner and well she's not really sure what Tommy and Zack are doing. As soon as they step outside the atmosphere between them changes, she's sees Kim looking at her like she's some kind of prey, the look is devastatingly effective because Trini finds herself feeling hotter than she was before.  
"Stop" Trini says knowing Kim will know exactly what she means , Kim scans around looking for a sign of people, doesn't see any one and wraps her arms around Trini.  
"Kim"  
"What baby?" Kim says nonchalantly like she's not playing some kind of dangerous game  
"Here?" Trini questions whilst trying to hide her smirk because part of her is very turned on  
"I just want a kiss" Kim smiles because Trini knows shes lying  
"Sure" Trini says sarcastically as Kim leans into her and kisses her like she hasn't tasted her lips in years.  
"This is very nice dress" Kim soothes as she strokes the fabric of Trini's pink dress.  
"Yeah yeah you said princess" Trini teases as she returns kisses to Kim  
"I want to go home" Kim whines impatiently grabbing at Trini wherever she can making Trini smile  
"Soon ok now come back inside with me and dance" Trini says taking her by the hand and practically pulling her through the crowds.  
"Well maybe Zack and I can show you our dance routine" Kim beams as she indicates towards Zack  
"No thankyou" Trini laughs whilst dragging Jason away  
"Help me those two have a special dance routine" she tells Jason  
"Dear God why?" Jason nearly chokes on his drink  
"What and you are saying that you have never had a special dance routine with someone?" Kim says like it's normal  
"Ha no Trini and I are not dancers, we are awkward people leave us be" Jason shakes his head smiling.  
"Yeah me and my friends used to make up dance routines when we were like 9" Tommy explains  
"I thought You were cool Oliver" Trini shouts over disappointed  
"I never did that, teach me how to dance" Billy smiles and how could anyone say no to that.  
"Come on then Cranston" Kim says faux seductively as she and Zack down their shots and Billy sips his drink and takes Kim's hand.  
Tommy, Jason and Trini watch in amusement and awe at the 3 dancing, Trini sighs watching Kim dancing, she's crazy and beautiful and fuck she really has fallen for this girl, she admits it  
"Why do I love that girl?" Trini whispers out loud not really comprehending that she done that  
"Look at her she's beautiful, charming, clearly insane, smart and an utter dork she's perfect for you" Jason whispers back because her heard her all right, Tommy doesn't say anything but she smiles indicating she also heard and Trini's not sure she even cares because she knows that seeing Jason look at Billy and Tommy looking at Zack that they understand.  
"Erm Jason can we go home now? I'm super tired and well I don't like to be up past 1 and I'm super excited for baseball tomorrow so I want to good for that" Billy says breathlessly from his dancing  
"Sure think Billy, I'll make sure you get home ok" Jason says calmly helping him with his jacket  
"Oh I thought maybe it would be cool if you could stay with me you know erm you know I have an apartment of my own and I know you don't so I thought it would be cool if you stayed with me" Billy's words flow but nervously.  
"Oh ok then cool" Jason smiles because his stomach is fluttering.  
They all prepare to couple off and head back to wherever they are going, Tommy hugs everyone goodbye because she loves a strong hug, she almost squishes Trini but Trini doesn't mind too much. Zack high fives everyone and then hugs them, he tried to cheekily grab everyone's butt which earns him a telling off from Tommy as they head out the door  
"What have I told you?" She can be heard scolding him and Zack comes quick with his reply because well he's Zack  
"Not to do that" he laughs into the distance.  
"Come on princess your carriage awaits" Trini gestures to the taxi as they hop in  
"Keep your hands to yourself" Trini says hotly but quietly causing Kim to raise her hands  
"Trying" she smirks  
"Keep your hands where I can see them" Trini demands and Kim puts them in her own lap but she can tell that Kim is nervously fidgeting.  
The journey seems agonisingly long, too long and she can tell Kim is getting impatient, when they finally make it to Trini's apartment she practically runs through the building to get inside.  
"Be careful of my Wall princess" Trini says catching her breath as Trini finds herself slammed against the hallway wall.  
"You do this to me" Kim accuses as she lifts Trini up onto the sideboard in the hallway and hitches up Trini's dress because apparently they can't even make it to the bedroom.  
Kim wants this she wants Trini more than she can express and she can't say what she wants to say with words because she feels it's too soon and Trini gets it because she's not much of a talker and she doesn't know how to say what she wants so she enjoys this moment because Kim is an incredible feeling and emotion.


	17. Thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings

She feels something warm flushed against her, she's a little hazy, but Trini is sure it is morning she opens her eyes slowly allowing some light in. Trini's head feels cloudy, her body feels sore and she's recognises it's Kim she can feel. Trini kind of feels like crap but she breathes in Kim's scent and kisses her neck, Kim mumbles something Trini isn't sure what it was but she loves the sound and wants to hear it again. Trini kisses her neck again nibbling a little and when she hears that noise again she kisses Kim further down onto her shoulders and back and then on her arm. Kim is breathing lazily and Trini's not sure that her eyes are even open but Kim is still receptive, Trini strokes Kim's hip feeling the way it's curved.  
"Touch me" Kim whispers mixed with the heaviest breathing Trini has ever heard, the desperation in Kim's voice making Trini more turned on than she has ever felt in her life. She's known Kim for 6 days almost now and she's been turned on a lot but there's something about this moment that feels different, like Kim is supposed to wake up in her bed forever.  
"I got you" Trini whispers softly back into Kim's ear before taking Kim like she asked because who is Trini to deny her. Kim is sleepy but her senses are explosive, feeling Trini behind her touching her at this angle, inside her, Kim is struggling to keep her emotions to herself and it nearly slips out what she wants to say but she can't say it not while Trini is fucking her that wouldn't be right.  
"Morning princess" Trini says smoothly into Kim's ear when she's come down from her orgasm. Kim shuffles to face Trini it would only be polite to do so,  
"Hey beautiful" Trini kisses her lips slowly and it makes Kim melt and she can't keep her resolve for much longer. Trini brushes Kim's hair out of face, tucks it behind her ear, Trini studies Kim's face, those dark eyes that beauty mark, she's transfixing and she feels like the luckiest girl and Trini doesn't know how much longer she can hold in what she wants to say. Kim takes in Trini's form, she's like a perfect little package , she brushes Trini's hair off her neck and lightly strokes her fingers on the back of her neck. Kim takes in a deep breath and kisses Trini deeply, it's a slow kiss, like she's exploring Trini's mouth for the first time, Trini feels lost but the good kind of lost. If Trini is lost, Kimberly is nowhere to be found her thoughts and movements consumed by Trini , she breaks away from the kiss  
"I love you" Kim says holding Trini's face and what did she just say? Kim looks a little startled at herself because she meant it but she didn't mean to say it and oh she's probably just ruined everything  
"I'm sorry" Kim hides her face  
"I didn't......" Kim is cut off by Trini's lips just once, tender like a little peck  
"I love you too" Trini says smiling almost laughing  
"Oh" Kim giggles eyes going wide  
"We don't have to talk about it" Trini smiles softly taking her hand under the covers  
"I can't explain it, I know I've not even known you a week but everything feels so real and so right and I'm completely lost in you Trini" because God Kim has a way with words.  
"You are everything and more Kim" Trini replies because she cannot say anything else.  
Kim just smoothly rolls herself on top of Trini and kisses her neck, she wants Trini all of Trini, her Trini, she marks her because she can now its for her to do so. She watches Trini's face intently as she succumbs to Kim's marking, the pain showing in her eyebrows but the pleasure of it sighing through her mouth. For the first time Kim can enjoy taking Trini knowing that she's fully hers and it's an utterly euphoric feeling, one that spurs on her love making to a new height.  
"Kimberly" Trini almost cries and Kim holds her tight, it's only 8:30 Trini notes, baseball isn't for hours, she wants to sleep , she wants to sleep next to the girl she loves.  
Trini finds herself drifting off to sleep, Kim nuzzled into her like a Koala, Trini doesn't mind in fact Kim has turned her into something of a cuddle monster in this short week. She finds herself craving cuddles, sure Trini has always been semi affectionate with Jason but that's from a need of human contact and yeah she loves him In a platonic way but this is different she seeks Kim's contact like she never has with anyone else before. She's sure Kim's already sleeping but she's shuffling around mumbling, in the end Trini shakes her gently  
"Kim what are you doing?" She asks part amused and part concerned  
"Baby I'm thirsty" Kim smirks because she's an absolute pain in the ass, Trini is content, warm, comfy and Kim wants a drink  
"Are you kidding?" Trini raises her eyebrows trying to hold in a laugh so that she comes across serious  
"Babyyyy" Kim whines and pouts a little and that does things to Trini that she would rather not say out loud  
"You are a pain in the ass Kimberly Hart" Trini pouts herself getting out of bed  
"Do you still love me?" Kim asks fluttering her eyelashes and smirking  
"I'll think about it" Trini teases as she walks away to get Kim her drink.  
Trini places the drink on the bed side table  
"There you go princess" Trini sasses  
And Kim doesn't pick up the glass, she pulls Trini on top of her because she's just watched her walk away and come back completely naked and Kim's desire for the glass of water is lost, she kisses Trini before she can even say anything.  
"Kim the water?" Trini asks  
"I'm ok now" Kim smirks  
"I love you Trini" Kim smiles  
"I love you Kimberly Hart" Trini raises her eyebrows and gives into Kim because how can she not.


	18. Slushy's and baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's baseball time

Everyone is wearing their respective baseball jerseys, Dodgers vs Angels is a very serious matter. Billy bleeds dodger blue until he dies and even then Trini is sure he will still be some kind of dodger Angel for want of a better word. Jason is proudly wearing his Angel jersey and Trini doesn't mean to hurt him like this but she is dodger until she dies too,  
"Oh my God" Jason cries  
"I'm sorry" Trini tries to look guilty  
"Are you?, are you?, ARE YOU?" Jason shouts in a pretend tantrum and people are staring, Trini grabs his arm and puts her hand over his mouth  
"Dude shutup" she laughs rolling her eyes at his idiotic display  
"Do you even love me?" He whines  
"Jason you are embarrassing yourself" she mocks as she shoves popcorn in his mouth.  
Billy takes Jason's hand and looks him sweetly in his eyes  
"Just to let you know this can still work between us you know" Billy says with an uncharacteristic wink as he sits down next to Zack, Trini and Kimberly.  
Jason looks aghast surely someone support Angels , Tommy looks at him smiling and whips off her sweater and sticks out her chest proudly showing off her Angels support.  
"Oh thank God" Jason cries frantically and pulls Tommy down to sit next to him  
"Woah my ass is going to hurt tomorrow" Tommy cries laughing, wincing at the hard plastic seat.  
"You two losers ok over there?" Zack shouts loudly knocking popcorn over Trini  
"That's twice now homeboy you do it again and I'll" Trini grunts  
"You'll do what tiny? Hmmm kick my ankles?" He laughs at his own joke  
"Fuck you" she muffles back  
"Yeah but you wont" he teases  
"Excuse me, that's enough" Kim says leaning over putting her hand in Between them and shaking her head and oh she looks hot when she's mad. Zack smirks and raises his eyebrows  
"Oh we are just fine babe" Tommy shouts back suggestively smirking and putting her arm around Jason which makes him blush and look at the floor, Zack and Trini laugh and they high five. Zack puts his arm around Billy and Trini and smirks at Jason  
"I'm taking care of these for you" and Kim frowns because she absolutely knows that Zack is the worst but that is why she loves him so dearly  
"Get off me" Trini groans whilst throwing his arm off her  
"I knew you two would get along so very well" Kim says smugly with a hint of amusement.  
"Oh my God Kim make him stop" Trini cries whilst Zack is planting kisses all over her face, Kim doesn't she just smiles and plants a small kiss on her lips  
"Ewwwww" Zack complains as he turns his attention to kissing Billy's face, which Billy doesn't mind he feels comfortable with these people already.  
"I'm surprised you can put her down for 5 minutes" Zack says suggestively in Kim's direction  
"Well I was satisfied this morning thankyou Zack so it shouldn't be a problem" Kim says nonchalantly, making Trini blush and Zack laugh loudly, Trini can't help but feel a little smug that she said that though.  
Trini and Kim hold hands because they want to be near each other and this enough to be chaste but also to feel close.  
Billy waves down at Jason smiles, He swears he feels his insides flip over and start fluttering. Tommy leans into Jason  
"He's so cute look at him, he adores you even if you support opposite teams" she smiles laughing slightly  
"I think I really like him, like really a lot, loads" Jason tries to explain  
"I get what you are saying" Tommy says sweetly gripping his shoulder , she starts to laugh as she catches Zack looking at them suspiciously and she waves and smirks  
"See something you like Taylor?" She shouts  
"Are you hitting on Jason Scott?" Zack laughs , Jason frowns and it makes the others laugh  
"And what are you going to do about it?" Tommy teases  
Zack throws some m & m's at her, specifically the green ones because it's her favourite colour, they all hit her and then land on the floor, she whines dramatically at the wasted candy.  
"I Love you Tommy Oliver" Zack shouts to everyone, causing Kim to reach round and slap him  
"Zack shut up" Kim demands whilst trying to hide a giggle, Billy gives them all a look in which to say please be quiet, So they do.  
"I got us all slushies, red for you two and blue for us" Billy says happily handing them all out, because really he's adorable and Jason can't help but think handsome he is.  
"You know Billy I think I could marry you" Zack jokes  
"Oh erm well that's nice but I'm dating Jason" Billy says confused  
"Oh I'm just joking sorry, Im just saying you are a lovely person and someone one day should marry you and well I'm stuck with Tommy anyway" he says and offering her a smirk she sticks her finger up.  
Trini rests her head on Kim's shoulder, she smells so pretty and it feels comforting, Kim can't help but feel butterflies at the little lady resting her head on her shoulder, she takes Trini's hand in her own.  
" I meant it you know" Kim says almost inaudibly so that Zack or Tommy can't hear her either side of her  
"I meant it too" Trini replies just as quietly and she knows what Kim means , but they don't need to say it again not just yet because it was enough to hear it once, to know they were on the same page.  
Everyone is tense over the game  
"I hope we win, Tommy's always such a smug little bitch when her teams win" Zack grins because he loves it secretly, loves the sassy side of his girlfriend.  
Trini starts to rap a little song about the dodgers and Kim is awestruck and well Zack thinks he can join in, he's not quite as good  
"Rapping huh?" Kim smiles inquisitively  
"It's nothing" Trini smirks  
"She's actually pretty good" Jason shouts down the row  
"And you aren't pretty boy" she smirks back at him  
"I love finding new things out about you everyday" Kim says softly so no one else can hear.  
"Oh there's so much you still don't know princess" Trini teases as she takes a sip of her slushy, and Kim just raises her eyebrow in curiosity.  
"WE WON" Billy shouts jumping up and down  
"GO BLUES" Kim, Trini and Zack shout also standing up  
Jason and Tommy groan and try and hide in their seats  
"Ugh I hate losing" Tommy frowns getting out of her seat , Zack makes his way towards her  
"Hey losers pay for dinner right?" Zack bellows  
"Since when?" Jason whinges  
"Since now" Zack laughs  
"You are an asshole" Tommy laughs playfully pushing Zack , he grabs her and kisses her  
"I love you loser" he declares  
"I love you too idiot" she returns back smiling.  
"Those two are exhausting" Trini grins, holding Kim's hand tight , Kim throws her head back with laughter  
"Do you know how long they've been together? Since they were 17, it's adorable it's been 5 years" Kim explains.  
"No way, she's put up with him for 5 years?" Trini gasps  
"She's actually just as bad, she gives as good as she gets which is why they are perfect for each other" Kim says softly.  
"Crazy girl" Zack says to get Trini's attention , she holds back for a few seconds before waking with him  
"Yes homeboy?"  
"Shall we slushy the losers with blue?" He chuckles and although it's a bit mean and immature she thinks about it and it's funny.  
They take the slushes and pour them over both Jason and Tommy, avoiding their hair but definitely on their shirts.  
"FUCK THATS COLD" Tommy squeals much to Zack's amusement  
"OMG T WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Jason frantically flaps about before of course taking off his shirt, causing Zack to wolf whistle and Trini to roll her eyes.  
"Put it away Scott" Trini shouts  
"You guys" Kim giggles because it was very funny, Billy is flapping around finding napkins trying to wipe Jason down.  
"I'm sorry babe" Trini says gently laughing putting an arm round Jason's shoulder  
"No you aren't" Jason laughs back  
"For the record I hate you" he adds  
"Yeah but ya dont" she smirks, as she runs off and blows him a kiss and God if he didn't love her so much he would be so mad.  
They pull into a roadside diner place, lit with neon lighting and bright coloured seats ,Kim is giddy  
"I feel like I'm in Riverdale" she says excited  
"Ooooh I love that" Jason says enthusiastic "Trini does too" he adds  
"Yeah it's great" she says deadpan.  
"Oooh a milkshake good idea" Billy says indicating he watches it too  
"Hey anyone fancy a slushy?" Zack asks with a straight face , and that was it Trini looked at Zack and erupted into laughter. Even Jason and Tommy managed to see the funny side, and here in this moment Kim is glad she spoke the words she did, watching her best friend and her girlfriend get along so well makes her heart feel like it's going to burst. She watches Billy and Jason and Tommy too and feels a love for them also, and Trini ? Well she's never felt so overwhelmed with happiness and love but it's not too much , how could it be.


	19. Back to Krispy Kreme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week is over

Sunday morning creeps through Trini's bedroom, she rolls into Kim sleepily reaching for her body. She snoozes with her face buried in Kim's neck , she hears her bedroom door creek open because of course they all got drunk last night celebrating and drowning their sorrows after the baseball. Jason walks in looking half asleep,  
"Can I?" He whispers  
"Really?" Trini whispers back  
"I'm hungover and I feel needy" he whimpers  
"Ok don't disturb Kim" she orders shuffling over so he can get in the bed.  
Jason clings to Trini for about 15 minutes like some kind of small monkey, until Kim stirs  
"It smells like boy" she mumbles opening her eyes  
"Oh there is a boy" she says confused  
"It's just me Jason, I'm a Sunday snuggler" he laughs at himself.  
"So is Zack, sometimes I get both him and Tommy in my bed Sunday morning" Kim smiles.  
Kim looks over at Jason with a glint in her eye , he returns the look and Trini misses it because she is trying to get used to her girlfriend on one side and her best friend on the other side. Trini's unawareness means that she now is sandwiched between the two of them and they are practically bundling her  
"Get off me you two dorks, HELP" Trini cries laughing and that sound is music to both Jason and Kim's ears.  
"Does someone need help?" Tommy comes in with a smirk  
"Yes" comes a muffled reply  
"She needs help Zack" Tommy chuckles joining in with the group bundle, Zack obviously has to be extra about it and comes in with a running jump  
"Ouch dude" Jason cries dramatically at Zack landing on him  
Billy arrives at the bedroom door wanting to see the fuss  
"What are you going guys" he asks curiously  
"Group bonding , do you want to join?" Zack cackles  
"Erm I think I'm all good" Billy says unsure  
"Oh come on" Jason grins and Billy isn't sure what that fluttering in his belly is but he's certain it's something as he crawls in to Trini's bed to join the others.

"Princess, what you wanna do today?" Trini asks directly, everyone is gone and seeing Kim in her bed is distracting.  
Kim rolls over towards Trini to fully give her the attention she requires  
"How about the beach?" Kim plays with her hair  
"Beach sounds good, I'm going to shower ok?" Trini smiles getting up to walk to the bathroom, not before she's pulled back for a kiss  
"Kim" Trini frowns but it doesn't last long because she giggles at her girlfriends neediness.  
As Trini admires the views passing by the windows on the journey, she keeps noticing Kim glancing at her from the corner of her eye. She smiles and after the 4th time she catches Kim looking and it's a long look because Kim is Kim and doesn't do anything by halves, Trini turns round to look at her  
"Will you focus on the road" Trini scolds whilst smirking because she can't help it.  
"Can't help it if you are so distracting" Kim pouts  
"I'm literally just sitting here princess" Trini raises her brows and darts her eyes to the road  
"That's distracting enough" Kim teases putting her hand somewhere she shouldn't be, Trini slaps her hand because she's been enough car scuffles with Jason to have heightened senses now  
"Baby stop" Trini tells her again, a little more forceful and Kim takes note because bossy Trini is quite attractive to her.  
"Seriously I love you but don't drive like a crazy person, I've been in enough near accidents and actual accidents in Jason's car to last a lifetime" Trini tells her and Kim smiles softly back.  
"I love you too, I'll drive carefully now and by carefully I mean I'll stop staring at you" Kim giggles  
"You can stare all you like when we get to beach princess" because maybe Trini was a bit of a tease too.  
The beach is nice, very nice and Trini loves the sea and the warm breeze over her skin, and Kim is doodling with her finger in the sand, tracing shapes she's hiding from Trini.  
"Whatcha doing?" Trini tries to peek over and Kim moves aside so she can see, and what she sees might break her into thousands of tiny pieces, Kim has written Kim Loves Trini forever in the sand and she's grinning and it's the most perfect moment of Trini's life  
"How do you know that?" Trini teases softly as she kisses Kim on the cheek, Kim looks at her honestly and carefully, takes her hands  
"I just know you know" Kim shrugs like it's nothing, like she hasn't just declared her undying love for a woman she's known barely a week.  
Call her crazy, deluded whatever word you can think of but Trini knows that she feels the same, Trini swears she's not even taken a breath and she's kissing Kim. Kim's lips are slightly salty from the sea, her dark bob waved from the sea also, her shoulders have grains of sand on them, she has tiny flecks of mascara just under her eye and she couldn't look more beautiful. Kim loves how Trini's skin in glowing, her skin darkened from the sun, the golden flecks in her eyes bright, she tastes of the cotton candy she bought her earlier, she takes Kim's breath away so much her lungs are filled with Trini and she feels crushed but in a way that's ok because it's Trini.  
"So what do you want to do for the rest of our lives then princess?" Trini asks curiously as she settles into Kim's body on their blanket set upon the sand.  
"I want a dog (she sees Trini frown) and a cat, I want a little house nothing fancy, I wanna live near the beach so we can watch the sunrise every morning and at sunset we can do this. I want to try new things with you everyday and drive you crazy, I want to miss you the moment I leave you until the moment I see you again and I want to laugh and smile with you", Kim is so extra and Trini feels like she might at this moment die happy. Except she doesn't want to die she wants all those things Kim has just said and she wants them with Kim. Trini traces her fingers absentmindedly on Kim's stomach, she's gentle and it tickles, she's taking it what Kim said for just an extra moment before she replies  
"I want that too princess" she sighs content like it's all she ever wanted to say a relief of some sort.  
"I never want to stop getting to know you Kimberly" Trini adds quietly, as Kim grips her tighter  
"Something new everyday baby" Kim says brightly  
"So what shall we do next week huh?" Trini laughs tickling Kim and then stopping because she wants to kiss her  
"Lets get married?" Kim jokes but Trini doesn't freak out , she looks Kim straight in the eyes, because Trini has learnt a lot this week and one thing she has learnt is that she's not afraid of anything anymore. Kim has taught her that she is fearless and that she is enough and maybe Kim's impulsiveness has rubbed off on her slightly  
"Don't test me princess" Trini threatens teasingly  
"How so?" Kim raises her eyebrows like this is a game now  
"Because I'm not afraid of anything anymore and I've learnt from you to never back down" Trini licks her lips and watches Kim watch her do so.  
"You've taught me to love and that I can love Trini, I know it's so quick but I want to shout it out to everyone and I've always been impulsive as fuck and I'm not saying I want to get married because that's just stupid right now but I am saying I love you and I know it , the first moment I saw you I knew you were special" Kim explains word perfect and heartfelt like she's an actress performing her last scene of her career.  
"Those 6 days seemed like a lifetime ago" Trini sighs  
"I want to say it again Trini, I love you and I mean it" Kim explodes like a 4th of July firework. Trini grabs her and just kisses her because words cannot express how she feels and nor can they say what she wants to say and kissing Kim is like having your heart stopped and jolted back to life all in one breath.  
A heated kiss later and there are stars, and the sea breeze hits them a little harshly, Trini is shivering and has goosebumps that Kim is tracing with her fingers. Kim holds her tight  
"Hey baby I could really do with a coffee, you want to go and get one, pack up this stuff in the car?" Kim softly coos in Trini's ear  
"Mmmn yeah that would be nice, hey I owe you one and a donut" Trini giggles remembering the first time they met.  
"How chivalrous" Kim wiggles as she helps Trini up from the sand  
"Oh I'm a gentleman" Trini winks brushing herself down, sticking out her chest slightly to tease Kim.  
"Stop that" Kim sighs frustrated  
"I'm sorry" Trini raises her hands innocently but a touch that she gives Kim's hand is electric and she knows that later that Trini will make her feel like that again.  
"Look it's a Krispy Kreme" Kim claps her hands  
"Oh hi Billy Cranston" Trini teases at Kim clapping her hands very much like the wonderful Billy would do, Kim frowns but smiles who wouldn't want to be a little like Billy Cranston?  
"Poetic isn't it?" Kim smiles into her coffee under the spotlight of the harsh neon Krispy Kreme lights.  
"Everything's poetic with you princess" Trini rolls her eyes  
"I like aesthetics" Kim smiles slapping Trini's hand so she can steal a bite of her donut  
"Hey don't push me" Trini groans at the lost piece of precious donut.  
"Pffft I can take you" Kim smirks eyeing up something that isn't Trini's donut  
"Can you like control yourself for half an hour?" Trini shakes her head, trying not to be amused at her girlfriend literally looking at her as if she's a snack.  
"Not my fault you are so aesthetically pleasing is it?" Kim pouts  
"At least I have the decency to look into your beautiful eyes" Trini says smugly  
"Oh baby you have beautiful eyes too, in fact they are my favourite thing about you"  
Kim says shyly  
"Why princess?" Trini's asks intrigued as she slyly takes a piece of Kim's donut  
"I'll get you for that" Kim threatens seductively and Trini knows immediately what that means  
"Because they say so much about you, they are bright and mysterious, beautiful and filled with emotions" Kim says almost like a lullaby.  
"You are sweeter than this donut Kimberly it's sickening" Trini says deadpan.  
They leave the Krispy Kreme, and they hold hands, before they reach the car Trini holds back, tugging at Kim's arm to stop  
"I want to stay here for a while" Trini indicates to a picture perfect spot overlooking the beach, Kim goes to the car and fumbles for the blanket laying it out on the ground once again.  
They nestle together, bodies so close you couldn't find an inch of space , they still have the faint smell of beach on them and it's intoxicating and under the stars it's hypnotic this rhythm they have when they kiss.  
"I love you" Trini whispers into Kim's ear as Kim covers them up with another blanket.  
Time passes neither of them care how much, seconds, minutes, hours? Could be years for all they care. Right now they exist only to each other, the faint sounds of the beach in the background feel tuneful.  
"How long you want to stay here for baby?" Kim almost Hums back into Trini's ear.  
Trini kisses Kim once more and it's perfect 

"How does forever work for you princess?".

The End


End file.
